


Cherry's Adventures: Toy Story 2

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends decide to get out of the house and go on a brand new adventure. They soon think about Woody and Buzz again and go to see them while Andy goes off to Cowboy Camp, but suddenly, Woody's life changes when a greedy man takes him into a brand new world with new friends while his old friends try to get him back. Meanwhile, Thor has an adventure of his own.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else think that Toy Story 2 is better than Toy Story 1? Anyway, enjoy if you come across this story. PS: Woody's nightmare was probably one of the biggest things that freaked me out as a kid. Anyway, Read & Review! Even if you hate me.

It seemed to be a bit of a boring summer weekend. Cherry had her friends over as they watched some old cartoons together, one of which seeming to be a rip-off on Scooby-Doo known as _Goober and the Ghost Chasers_. Nothing else interesting was going on, so they didn't know what else to do but to watch cartoons on the weekend and meeting up together.

"You know... It feels like Hanna-Barbera was _really_ milking the whole Scooby-Doo formula during the 70's," Lionel replied. "Guess they were trying to recapture lightning in a bottle, so to speak."

"Makes sense to me," Cherry replied. "What kind of name is 'Goober' anyway?"

"Feels like an insult," Mo replied. "No wonder the Scooby knock-offs only lasted one season each... Apart from _Josie and the Pussycats_."

"Josie's pretty alright, especially for Mom." Cherry said.

"I have mixed feelings for that _Speed Buggy_ cartoon," Atticus commented. "I mean, a talking car mascot?"

"At least it wasn't another cartoon with a talking funny animal sidekick." replied Lionel.

"That's probably why I'm split on it," Atticus said. "Cherry, wasn't there something in the Toonyverse that was a crossover with _Speed Buggy_ and _Brother Bear_?"

"Yeah, but they're debating on whether to upload it or not," Cherry replied. "'Cuz Mark is supposed to be Native American, and the co-author mentioned that he used to live in a tribe that was attacked by white men even though he's technically living in the 21st century, so it seems... Out of date or stereotypical."

"A little of both, really." noted Lionel.

The cartoon soon ended.

"Man, we need something to do..." Cherry said. "But what?"

"We could probably go on another adventure," suggested Lionel. "Although that just leaves the question of where we'd go."

The group soon all looked to each other until Atticus answered his phone.

"Hello?" Atticus replied.

"Hey, wanna say goodbye to my monkey sister?" Thor smirked on the phone. "She's going to camp this summer."

"Sure, why not?" replied Atticus.

"What did you just sign me up for?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Don't worry, it's just to say bye to Thor's sister." Atticus replied.

"Oh, okay," Cherry shrugged. "She's lucky she's not that annoying of a little kid."

So the group leaned in to the phone and they each said their own farewells to Phoebe, wishing her luck at camp.

"Have a good summer, kiddo!" Lionel said.

"Thanks," Phoebe smiled as she hugged her Raggedy Ann doll in her arms. "Ann's a little nervous to start camp with me, but I told her it would be alright."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Mo smiled back.

"Ann?" Lionel asked.

"That's her doll," Patch replied. "I got that for her birthday last year."

"Oh, okay!" Lionel smiled.

"You be a good girl now," Atticus smiled playfully. "You too, Phoebe."

Phoebe giggled a little from that.

"Hmm... Doll..." Cherry paused. "Maybe we could have another adventure with Buzz and Woody?"

"Sounds like fun," replied Patch. "We haven't seen those two and their friends since Andy and his mom and sister moved into their new house."

"Who's Andy?" Thor asked. "Who's Woody and Buzz? ...Who the heck are you?!"

"Oh, sorry, Thor, I forgot you were there." Cherry said sheepishly on the phone.

"Oh, that's okay," Thor replied. "Anyway, wherever you're going sounds cooler than having to do the dishes while Bebe's at camp."

"It pretty much is," replied Lionel. "Bummer you can't come with us."

"Aww... Why not?" Thor whined a bit childishly.

"'Cuz you're busy." Cherry smirked.

"I am?" Thor asked. "Huh... I don't remember saying I was."

"You did say you had to do the dishes," replied Atticus. "And you can't shirk your responsibilities."

"Oh, Atticus, you and your college words..." Thor laughed before pausing.

"Shirk means to avoid or neglect." Atticus then said.

"Oh. I knew that." Thor replied.

"Well, good luck with dish duty," Lionel replied. "Catch you later!"

Thor pouted a bit before he soon hung up.

"I guess we could go see Woody and Buzz," Atticus said. "It's pretty interesting to see a toy's point-of-view."

"That goes without saying," Mo replied. "And hopefully we can all stay together this time."

"Heh, hopefully," Atticus nodded. "I'll make sure of it somehow. Also I'm sure Woody and Buzz are best friends by now."

"As long as Buzz doesn't look at Bo Peep funny, I agree." Cherry smirked a bit.

"Okay, then let's go!" Lionel declared.

They soon used their magic to send them away from home.

"Oh! Wait!" Cherry said before turning off the TV before they vanished. "Sorry, that drives me crazy when the TV's left on when I'm not home."

"That's okay, Cherry." The others replied on the way before they soon morphed into their toy forms to go for another Toy Story adventure.

* * *

And once again, our heroes found themselves in Andy's room on a bright, sunny afternoon. When they got there, they looked around as there seemed to be something going on.

"OH, NO! NO! NONONONONONO!" A familiar dinosaur toy cried out in front of a TV screen with a video game controller.

"Ooh, you almost had him." Buzz said.

"I'm never gonna defeat Zurg!" Rex complained.

"Sure you will, Rex," Buzz replied. "In fact, you're a better Buzz than I am."

"But look at my little arms," Rex pouted a bit. "I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time."

"Keep trying, rookie," smirked XR. "Even we had a rough time when we tried."

"Yeah, practice makes perfect." Mira added.

"We all believe in ya, Rex." Booster beamed.

Rex smiled to them as that made him feel a bit better.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Woody's voice asked frantically.

"Where's what, Woody?" asked Bat-Mite curiously.

"I lost my hat." Woody replied.

"Oh, no..." Lady Gothika said. "Someone call the Army."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Your lack of concern is noted, but Andy is going to Cowboy Camp this summer, and as a cowboy myself, I gotta have my hat when I go with him!" he replied.

"Hm... Never heard of Cowboy Camp before..." Saiyaman replied. "Well, don't worry, Woody, we'll help you find your hat."

Woody sighed. "Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me, I can tell you that." he replied.

The adventure group smiled a bit, glad to help out. Woody soon got himself out of a drawer he was in, but bonked his head on another drawer, making him lose his balance and fall down to the ground.

"Hang on, Cowboy!" Buzz proclaimed as he swung on a lamppost, landed on the Hot Wheels' track, and rode down it before flying through the air and landing near the cowboy doll. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Buzz." Woody replied.

"Aside from the missing hat thing." Nature Girl said as she checked under Andy's bed.

Bat-Mite and Saiyaman checked in Andy's closet, but they both came up empty-handed.

"Okay, while they do that, Buzz, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone," Woody told the space ranger. "Batteries need to be changed, toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated, oh, and make sure everyone Mr. Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay, good, okay."

"Hey, guys, help us find Woody's hat." Lady Gothika soon told the army men.

The army men saluted her and went to help out.

Hamm turned to the others. "The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep looking." he reported.

Mr. Potato Head poked up from under the bed. "I found it!"

"You found my hat?" asked Woody.

"Your hat? Nah!" Mr. Potato Head replied. "The Missus lost her earring again. Oh, my little sweet potato?" he held up a plastic ear with a dangling earring attached.

"Oh, brother." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you found it, oh~" Mrs. Potato Head cooed to her husband as she took her ear back. "It's so nice to have a big strong spud around the house."

"Oh, great. That's just great," Woody sulked. "This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat."

"Woody... Look under your boot." said Bo Peep.

"Bo, don't be silly. My hat's not under my boot." replied Woody.

"Just look." Bo Peep said.

With a sigh, Woody checked under his boot. "There, see? No hat. Just the word 'Andy'." he then told her.

"Uh-huh," Bo nodded. "And the boy who wrote that will take you to camp with or without your hat."

Woody seemed to feel a little better from her advice. "I'm sorry, Bo, it's just that, I've been looking forward to this all year," he then told her. "It's my one time with just me and Andy."

"You're cute when you care~" Bo cooed as she pulled him closer with her cane.

"Bo, not in front of the others..." Woody said bashfully.

"Ah, let 'em look." Bo replied innocently. As she dipped and kissed him, the TV suddenly turned on and the sound of a clucking chicken was heard.

It was a commercial, and in it was a large man dressed in a chicken his wings atop local toy store Al's Toy Barn. ** _"Hey, kids! This is Al, from Al's Toy Barn!"_** he exclaimed. **_"And I'm sitting on some good deals here... Ooh! Ah, think I'm feelin' a deal hatchin' right now! Let's see what we got!"_** The man grunted like he really was trying to lay an egg, and then stood up to reveal a giant egg.

It cracked open and a giant dollar bill appeared on the screen. A bunch of assorted toys floated across the screen.

"Gah! What the Florpus is that?!" Lady Gothika shrieked in horror.

"Rex, turn it off!" Woody cried out.

"Someone's gonna hear," Rex replied as he tried to turn off the TV with the remote control. "Which one is off?"

"For crying out loud, it's this one!" Hamm told him, turning off the TV with the right button. "I despise that chicken."

Just then, Slinky Dog came into the room. "Okay..." he wheezed. "Ah got good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" asked the toys.

"Good news? Ah found Woody's hat!" Slinky replied, showing the hat dangling off his tail.

"My hat!" Woody cheered. "Aw, Slink... Thank you! Thank you!"

"What's the bad news?" asked Buzz.

"Here it comes!" replied Slinky.

Everyone soon heard barking from outside the door.

"Oh, that's right," Saiya Dog said. "Andy got a puppy for Christmas."

"Oh! It's Buster!" Rex gasped.

"Canine alert! Man your battle stations!" Sarge commanded. "Let's move, move, move!"

Quickly as they could, the toys all scrambled to the door to try and block Buster, but the pressure was too great. Buster got his nose nudged through the crack in the door, and that was only the beginning.

"Woody! Hide, quick!" Bo called.

* * *

With a yelp, Woody dived into Andy's duffel bag and burrowed under some clothes and a baseball mitt. Suddenly, the door creaked open, and in came Buster, a caramel-colored dachshund (wiener dog). He barked loudly and ran around the room, scattering toys, and drool everywhere. Buster soon spotted Woody, taking him out of the bag to play with him.

"Oh, no! He's got Woody!" Saiyaman gasped.

The dog growled for a second... And then began licking the cowboy doll playfully.

"Okay, okay!" Woody sputtered. "You found me, Buster. Alright. Hey, how'd he do that time, Hamm?"

Hamm checked Mr. Spell's readout of 13.5 seconds. "Eh, looks like a new record!" he replied.

The other toys soon came out as it seemed safe to come back out.

"Okay, boy, sit," Woody smiled to Buster. "Reach for the sky!"

Buster then sat up as he pretended like he was being arrested.

"Gotcha!" Woody smirked, pretending to shoot him with his hand being a gun, making the dog double over in the middle of the floor. "Great job, boy."

"Never saw a toy and a dog bond together before." Saiya Dog commented.

Woody started scratching Buster's tummy. "Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone? Who's gonna miss me?" he asked playfully.

Suddenly, voices from the hallway drifted into Andy's room.

"Andy? Have you got all your stuff?" asked Andy's mom.

"It's in my room!" Andy replied.

"Okay, time to hide again!" Lady Gothika then said.

"Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody," Woody told the others as he went to hide out. "I'll see you Sunday night. Good to see you and your friends again, Lady Gothika."

"Likewise!" Bat-Mite called out as he and the other toys went back to being lifeless.

* * *

Buster soon ran to the door as Andy soon came in.

"Stick 'em up!" Andy smirked to his dog.

Buster seemed to ignore that and continued to leave.

"I guess we'll work on that later," Andy shrugged before he soon came over to his favorite toy. "Hey, Woody. Ready to go to Cowboy Camp?"

"Andy, honey," called his mom. "Five minutes and we're leaving."

"Five minutes..." Andy paused to himself.

* * *

Suddenly, Bo Peep was shown to be dangling from a rope, crying for help. "Help! Help! Somebody help me!"

"Let her go, Evil Dr. Porkchop!" Woody demanded.

"NEVER!" The porcine villain scowled. "You must choose, Sheriff Woody; how shall she die? Shark? Or... Death by monkeys?!"

"I choose... BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!" Woody then said.

Buzz Lightyear, riding RC Car, drove into action.

"What?! That's not a choice!" Evil Dr. Porkchop cried out.

"To infinity and beyond!" Buzz called out heroically. "I'll save you, Miss Peep!"

"My hero!" Bo Peep beamed from that.

"Thanks, Buzz." Woody smiled at his new best friend.

"No problem, Woody," Buzz replied before warning the villain. "You shall never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear."

But then, the worst happened: Woody's arm tore off. Apparently he'd never had his stitches tightened after Scud nearly ripped his arm off a year ago. The adventure group winced as they hid under Andy's bed as that didn't look so good.

"Oh, no..." Andy frowned worriedly.

"Andy, let's go!" Ms. Davis called out to his son, coming into his room as five minutes was up. "Molly's already in her car seat."

"But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped." Andy frowned.

"Oh, no," Ms. Davis frowned back before smiling softly to cheer him up. "Maybe we can fix him on the way."

"No, just leave him." Andy then decided. He then put Woody aside.

"I'm sorry, honey," said Ms. Davis. "But you know, toys don't last forever." She then placed Woody on the highest shelf in Andy's room, amidst a pile of old books, then she and Andy left the room.

Shortly after they left, the toys came back to life and stared up at Woody.

"What just happened?" They all asked.

"Woody's been shelved!" Mr. Potato Head exclaimed in shock.

Woody soon woke up as he heard the car go off and looked out the window to see that the boy was leaving without him. "Andy?"

The car soon drove off without him to bring Andy to Cowboy Camp which wasn't a very good sight for him as he felt emotionally crushed.

"Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Woody, honey, are you okay?" Bo Peep added.

"I don't think he's gonna be okay," Mystica noted. "This kind of thing's never happened to him before."

"He looks sick..." Saiya Dog frowned. "Must be troubling."

"Must be a toy thing." Lady Gothika shrugged to herself.

Woody soon sulked as he seemed to go to sleep.

"Hmm... I might have to check this out." Lady Gothika then suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Bat-Mite shrugged. "Another trip into the Dream Zone!"

"You guys do that," Saiyaman replied. "I wasn't even aware that toys could dream."

"Tell me about it." Lady Gothika said before leaving with Bat-Mite briefly.

"Alrighty then, let's see what's in Woody's head during this little... Incident." Bat-Mite suggested as they entered a door labeled with Woody's name.

* * *

We are soon shown Andy's room which felt confusing at first since they just left from there.

"Yee-Haw! Ride 'em, cowboy!" Andy's voice beamed out the window as he seemed to be back home from camp already.

"Guys! Andy's back from camp!" shouted Woody to the others, some of whom were playing cards.

"Places, everybody!" Hamm warned the others. "Andy's coming!"

Everyone soon ran off back into their designated places while Woody dropped himself so that Andy could see him.

"Hey, Woody, did you miss me?" Andy smiled as he picked up his favorite toy happily. "Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up! Ride 'em, cowboy!" his joy then melted into sudden disappointment. "Oh. I forgot. You're broken. I don't wanna play with you anymore." he then said, dropping him instantly onto the ground through the card pile which seemed to open up some sort of void, taking Woody with it.

"Andy!" Woody called as he was now surrounded by discarded toy parts, inside a gigantic trash can.

"Bye, Woody..." said Andy, as the discarded parts formed into limbs and pulled Woody down, screaming all the way as Andy put the lid onto the trashcan.

"Aaaugghh..." Cherry grimaced from the nightmare sequence. "This dream's gonna give ME nightmares!"

"I think I already got you beat in that category," Lionel replied. "Strange how this was originally a deleted scene from the first movie... Although in the storyboard for that, Andy had glasses..."

"And we are outta here!" Cherry said as dismembered doll parts soon grabbed a hold of him to drag him down.

* * *

They soon left which made Woody soon wake up from his rather graphic nightmare. He soon looked to his arm and tossed it aside while on the dusty shelf, looking a bit upset, making a book that was standing up soon fall, making a bunch of dust come out.

"So, what do toys dream about?" Atticus asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Don't ask." Cherry groaned.

"Long story short... Bad thingses..." Lionel replied, shapeshifting into Gollum from _'The Lord of the Rings'_. "Wese do not likeses them..."

"Yikes." Atticus replied.

"You okay up there, Woody?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Woody said, coughing from the dust.

There was another coughing heard though as the others climbed up to keep Woody some company while the other toys stayed where they were until they saw what looked like a penguin squeaky doll.

"Wheezy?" Woody asked the penguin. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Woody..." gasped the penguin toy.

"What're you doing here?" asked Woody. "I thought Andy's mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago... Andy was so upset..."

"I never knew Andy had a penguin toy." Cherry commented.

"I don't think anyone did." Mo replied with a quiet whisper.

"Nah, she just told him that to calm him down, and then put me on the shelf." Wheezy explained to Woody.

"Well, why didn't you yell for help?" Woody asked him.

"Well, I tried squeaking, but it's still broken," Wheezy explained before coughing from the dust. "No one can hear me," said Wheezy, who coughed a little from the dust, "Besides, the dust aggravates my condition," he then breathed in before coughing louder before landing in Cherry's arms before gesturing out the window. "What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there."

Woody gasped as he looked out the window. Outside, Andy's mom was putting up a sign that had the two dreaded words any toy worth their spare parts feared: 'YARD SALE'.

"Hey, a yard sale." Cherry examined.

"Yard sale..." Woody repeated before panicking. "YARD SALE! Guys, wake up! Wake up, there's a yard sale outside!"

The other toys soon came out.

"Yard sale?" Buzz asked.

Three other toys popped out of the toy chest in shock.

"Sarge, emergency roll call!" Woody instructed.

At that, Sarge popped out of the Bucket O'Soldiers, saluting Woody. "SIR, YES, SIR!" he called as he went to gather the toys. "Red alert! All civilians fall into position, NOW!"

"I guess this is just as bad as Andy's birthday party." Sabrina said to the others.

"Yeah, it feels like an 'every man for himself' sorta thing." Cherry replied.

Everyone soon moved to get in line, along with the adventure group since they were technically Andy's toys, at least during their visits.

"Hamm?" Buzz called as he took role call.

"Here!" The pig replied.

"Potato Heads?" Buzz called next. "Mr. and Mrs.?"

"Here." The couple replied.

"Slinky?"

"Yo."

"Oh, I hate yard sales..." Rex whimpered.

Suddenly, there was a bump from behind Andy's door.

"Aaah! Someone's coming!" Rex yelped, warning everyone.

At that, they all resumed normal positions.

* * *

"Okay, let's see what's up here..." Ms. Davis said to herself as she soon came into her son's room.

Rex looked a bit nervous as she picked up a toy racecar, and picked him up next, but luckily she put him back down as she found a puzzle under the bed, then took a plastic toy from the shelf, one of the books, and took Wheezy.

"Oh, no." Sabrina whispered worriedly for the penguin.

"Bye, Woody." Wheezy said before he was put in the box next.

Woody gasped. "C'mon...think, Woody, think..." And suddenly, it hit him. Raising his good arm, Woody whistled for Buster, who came bounding inside. "Here, Buster, up here!" he called. He tried to climb down, but slipped due to his bad arm, and almost fell.

The other toys glanced over as Woody had a plan now. Buster looked over, but Woody soon landed onto his back.

"Okay, boy, to the yard sale!" Woody proclaimed to Buster before the dog soon dashed off like a horse. "Hyah!"

"Did he just say Yard Sale?" asked XR.

"He's crazy!" Booster added.

"His arm ain't that bad." Slinky remarked.

"Don't do it, Woody!" Rex cried out. "WE LOVE YOU!"

"Guys, guys," Lionel replied. "No way Woody would sell himself off! He's just going to save Wheezy!"

The other toys calmed down at first.

"Careful, Woody!" Atticus called out. "Oh, maybe he'll need some help."

"Here comes Super Toy." Cherry teased.

"Hey, remember, we have to stay together," Mo advised. "So if he's gonna need help, we may as well all help him at once."

"All of us?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, come on," Patch replied. "I'm not sure what we can do, but we're all friends."

"Well... All right..." Cherry said. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

And so, they slid down the rain gutter pipe and landed in the yard to help Woody save Wheezy. They did their best to hide out and keep hidden from humans in this world since they were toys and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Buster walked underneath the desks with Woody on his back. Buster stopped near one desk and helped Woody get up to the desk. With the coast clear, Woody got himself into the box on the desk for 25¢. The other toys decided to take a look, though XR jumped up and down a bit as he was too small to see anything. Woody managed to reach into the box and pulled Wheezy free, before handing him down to the others, who were at the bottom of the table.

"Gotcha, Wheezy," Cherry told the penguin. "Now, let's get you back inside."

Atticus soon whistled for Buster to bring him over to help Wheezy back inside. Buster soon came over from that before sniffing them and the squeaky penguin. He then lowered his head for the group to climb aboard, and clutched Wheezy in his jaws to carry back to the house.

"I believe this is a mission accomplished, folks." Lionel beamed.

"If only other adventures/missions were this easy." Cherry commented.

"Alright, now back to Andy's room," Woody said before getting on Buster's back, so the others came with him. "Hyah!"

"What? What's going on?!" XR cried out as the others watched out the window while he struggled to see.

"It worked, XR!" Booster replied. "They saved the penguin guy!"

"Really?" XR remarked. "Well... Alrighty then!"

"Way to go, cowboy." Rex beamed.

"Yeah, Woodster!" Hamm added.

"Golly bob howdy!" Slinky cheered.

Buster continued to go back in the house, but there seemed to be a problem.

"Guys, I'm slipping!" Wheezy panicked, sliding from Buster's collar.

Lionel pulled him up. "There ya go!" he grunted.

Buster soon jumped over another toy which made the others slip off of the dog's back.

"No, wait!" Cherry yelped.

Buster soon began to go into the house, but luckily, Wheezy seemed to make it back into the house which relieved Woody.

"Well, at least he made it back inside." Atticus replied as they got up.

"Lucky him, but what about us?" asked Sabrina.

"I'll just use some magic to teleport us, and--Oh..." Atticus smiled before remembering they were toys. "Never mind..."

A little girl beamed as she soon ran over and the toys dropped to the floor, though she seemed to be mostly interested in Woody. "Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this! Mommy, look, it's a cowboy dolly!" she then said as she took a hold of Woody which worried the others.

"That's not her toy!" Rex yelled.

"What's that little gal think she's doin'?" asked Slinky.

The girl picked up Woody and ran to her mom. "Mommy, can we keep him? Please?" she asked.

"Oh, honey, we're not going to buy any broken toys." Her mother replied, staring at Woody's limp arm. She took Woody from her daughter and put him on a nearby table.

The others on the ground sighed in relief from that, even if Woody wasn't really broken.

Although, once he hit the desk, Woody's voice box went off. ** _"There's a snake in my boot!"_**

A big guy in the yard sale seemed to beam before picking up Woody out of excitement. "Original hand-painted face. Natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest! Hmm... A little rip. Fixable," he then said, studying the cowboy doll's features. "Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl hat!" he then spotted the hat and beamed again. "THE HAT! I found him! I found him, I found him!" he then cheered to himself.

"Drell, is that you?" Cherry muttered to herself without looking.

"Nah, that guy's balding; Drell has Weird Al hair," replied Lionel. "He looks like that guy from the TV commercial we saw earlier... Minus the doofy chicken suit."

The others shuddered from that as they hated that guy already.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Ms. Davis asked the man known as Al McWhiggin who had her son's favorite toy.

"Yeah, you can help take his paws off my pal!" Slinky glared from the window.

"I'd just like to buy this junk off of you." replied Al casually.

"Oh, now h-how did this get down here?" Ms. Davis pondered, spotting Woody.

"Five bucks?" Al then offered.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Davis said as she went to bring Woody back inside since he meant a lot to her son. "It's an old family toy."

"Way to go, Andy's mom!" Lionel whooped.

"Now that's a good mother." Mo smiled proudly.

"Wait, I'll give ya 50 bucks for him!" Al then tried.

"It's not for sale." Ms. Davis told Al, not interested in any money offers as Andy's happiness was more important.

"That's right, get going!" Hamm smirked as Al looked disappointed... Until he glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, and then kicked a skateboard to cause a commotion.

"What is that scumball up to?" Cherry muttered.

Ms. Davis soon went the other way and Al went to collect Woody when she wasn't looking.

"Hey, you can't steal Woody!" Booster cried out. "That's against the law!"

"Then we better go down and enforce it!" Mira replied.

"Somebody do something!" Rex cried out.

"I'm on it!" Buzz said as he went to go after Woody.

"We're coming too, Buzz," Mira replied. "We're a team after all."

"Yeah! Team Lightyear all the way!" Booster added as he and XR came with them.

"Get 'em, guys!" Mr. Potato Head jeered.

* * *

Buzz, XR, Booster, and Mira soon stealthed around to save Woody. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, and Lionel stood up together and hid away before looking over to see Team Lightyear coming to the rescue, but by that time, Al had already gotten into his car and driven off.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're too little too late." Cherry said to Team Lightyear.

"Darn!" Booster cried out.

"This does not bode well." XR noted.

"Now what?" Cherry asked.

Buzz didn't waste another second and soon chased after the car.

"Buzz!" The others gasped.

"He's braver than I am." Sabrina said to herself.

But luckily, the space ranger did manage to get a glimpse of the license plate before he fell off. The others gathered around to get him before anything else would happen.

"You okay, Buzz?" Cherry asked.

"I know losing Woody is tough, but you did what you could..." Atticus frowned. "Just poor Andy... How's he gonna react when he gets back home?"

"Why would someone steal Woody?" Bo Peep frowned from where she stood.

"Maybe they think he's valuable," Lionel replied. "You saw how ecstatic he was when he found him!"

Bo Peep frowned a bit. "I can't bear to be separated from Woody... Can you imagine what that would be like?"

"I'm sure it's troubling for you both," Mo frowned back. "We'll try to help out though."

"Yep," Lionel nodded. "They mess with one of us, they mess with us all."

"You're very sweet," Bo Peep said to them. "You think you can get Woody back?"

"Well, we certainly can try." Patch smiled confidently.

"Though it might take a while," Atticus replied. "It won't deter us, though."

The group of toys soon went back inside while they had the chance.

* * *

Back home, Thor finished his chores on washing the dishes and sighed as he felt bored at home since his friends and little sister were gone.

"Thornton, why don't you get a summer job?" His mother, Moxie, offered.

"'Cuz I'm not good at nothing." Thor pouted.

"That's 'I'm not good at _anything_ '." Moxie corrected.

"See?!" Thor cried out before sulking to himself. "Hmph..."

Moxie gently tussled her son's hair. "Oh, don't be silly. There has to be something you're good at..." She replied.

Thor shrugged a bit.

"Hmm... Why don't you help out your uncle?" Moxie smiled. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I guess it's better than nothing..." Thor shrugged before seeing a tray of cookies on the kitchen counter and took some in his mouth.

"Yeah, go see Uncle Drell," Moxie smiled. "You can deliver those cookies over to him."

Thor gulped the few cookies he was eating. "...Okay, Mom. I'll get on that." he replied.

Moxie gave a small smile, giving him a basket to put the cookies in.

"I'll even go in my red-hooded sweatshirt!" Thor then said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit! I just washed it!" Moxie smiled, showing his red hoodie.

Thor soon took the basket with his red-hooded sweatshirt on to look like a certain fairy tale character as he carried the basket. "Tra-la-la-la, skipping song~," he sang to himself on the way to his uncle's. "No one's brave enough to tease me~" And he went on his merry way.

* * *

Drell grunted as he was shown to be lifting up his barbell up and down while in his private gym. Thor soon came in to see his uncle.

Drell looked over before throwing the barbell down with a laugh. "Well, well, if isn't my favorite nephew?"

"Hey, Unc!" Thor smiled. "I came to give you these cookies from my mom!"

"Aw, you're a sweet kid," Drell said, accepting the basket before giving him a noogie. "What're you doing here, kid? Where are all your pals?"

"Gone..." Thor pouted. "I'm bored..."

"Hmm... Maybe I should send all of you on an adventure then." Drell soon suggested.

"Really, Unc?" asked Thor hopefully. "You'd do that for ME?! Oh, thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

"Okay, let me see where they are." Drell said before sitting down and took out his crystal ball to track down Cherry and the others.

Thor stared at it intently, curious.

"Hmm... Seems they're already gone..." Drell replied.

"No! They can't be gone!" Thor flipped out.

"Alright, guess I'll have to send you to them then," Drell shrugged before taking a cookie with a beam. "Mm... My sister makes the best cookies."

"Well... Okay." Thor replied.

"You're that bored, huh?" Drell asked.

"I never noticed having that annoying monkey around would be so boring without having her around," Thor commented since his sister was gone for the summer. "At least she's going to a cool place: Camp Little Big Moose."

"Hmm... I'll hafta pencil that in for next year." Drell muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Thor asked.

"Uh, let's get you going..." Drell said before using his magic to send away his nephew. "Have a great summer!"

"You too, Unc!" Thor waved as he vanished.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Drell smirked to himself as he ate more cookies. "Kids today... No imagination."

* * *

The toys soon gathered around in Andy's bedroom to go over what they knew from Woody's kidnapping, or in this case, toynapping.

"All right, let's review this one more time," Hamm said, standing in front of Etch to be like a sketch artist. "At precisely 8:32-ish, Exhibit A, Woody, was kidnapped. Exhibit 'B': Composite sketch of the kidnapper."

Etch erased Woody and then drew a short fat guy with a beard that went to his feet.

"He didn't have a beard like that." said Bo.

"Fine... Etch, give him a shave." replied Hamm.

Etch erased the drawing and did another one that was a bit more accurate.

"He was a little bigger than that." Atticus commented.

"Oh, picky, picky, picky." Hamm replied.

Etch then did yet another design of the suspect.

"Let's just go straight to Exhibit 'F': The kidnapper's vehicle," Mr. Potato Head suggested. "Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction."

Exhibit F was a street and traffic scene made out of Lincoln Logs. 

Mr. Potato Head traced the route of the car. "The kidnapper's vehicle fled the scene in this direction." he then remarked.

"Your eyes are in backwards," Hamm scoffed. "It went the other way."

"Hey, put a cork in it!" Mr. Potato Head glared.

"How do you spell FBI?" Rex soon asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Rex." Cherry replied.

"A little quiet, please?" asked Buzz. He was studying Mr. Spell and typing in the license plate letters: LZTYBRN.

XR helped out as best as he could, though he couldn't be much help as he was just as lost as Buzz.

"Lazy Toy Brain," Mr. Spell said, coming up with possibilities. "Lousy Try, Brian."

"What are you doing, guys?" Rex asked Buzz and XR.

"Some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag." Buzz replied.

"Liz Try Bram." Mr. Spell continued.

"It's just a license plate," Mr. Potato Head replied. "It's just a jumble of letters."

"Yeah, and there are about 3.5 million registered cars in the tri-county area alone." added Hamm.

"Lazy Try, Brian." Mr. Spell said.

"Aw, forget this," said Mr. Potato Head. "Let's just leave Buzz to play with his toys."

"You could at least help like I'm doing." XR glared.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you're real helpful by just rolling there," Mr. Potato Head smirked. "You ain't got no real legs?"

XR growled a bit from that in frustration.

"Toy..." Buzz paused a bit before looking inspired. "Toy... Toy! Hold on!"

The others looked over curiously as Buzz soon had an idea in mind.

"Al's Toy Barn." Mr. Spell soon said.

XR smirked. "You were saying, French Fry?" he retorted.

"Al's Toy Barn, huh?" Atticus pondered before calling out. "Etch! Draw that man in a chicken suit!"

Etch soon did just that which seemed to horrify the toys from the image.

"It's the Chicken Man!" Rex cried out.

"That's our guy." Buzz nodded.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that chicken." Hamm scoffed.

"Then it's settled," replied Mira. "We need to get to Al's Toy Barn and find Woody!"

"How do we find it though?" Booster asked.

"Too bad we can't use our phones." Cherry muttered to her friends since they could just use their phones to look up the location.

"Wait... Don't they always air that commercial?" asked Lionel. "Well, chances are we'll spot it on TV, then we can find the address and work from there!"

"Hmm... Yeah..." Cherry replied. "Sorry, Rex, but you're gonna have to brave the Chicken Man when he comes back on TV."

"Aww..." Rex groaned as he was not looking forward to that at all.

"Hey, you'll be okay," Mo urged. "Now let's get to work."

"I hope Woody's okay," Atticus sighed. "I feel stupid that he got away like that."

"It's okay, Atticus, we'll get him back," Cherry replied. "Besides, I know you'll have a smart plan pretty soon."

Atticus smiled. "I hope so..."

"I know you will," Cherry replied. "That big head of yours is bound to have a bunch of ideas."

Atticus rolled his eyes from the big head thing, but also smiled as Cherry was being sincerely supportive.

"I wonder what he's up to right now?" Patch commented.

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor seemed to appear somewhere, but it wasn't with his friends, he felt confused and he was now an action figure of his superhero form and saw himself as toy-sized before hearing Al talking on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," Al said on the phone, a bit rushed. "And we're gonna do this commercial in one take. Do you hear me? Because I am in the middle of something really important!"

Thor tried to hide away as Al hung up his phone and opened up his box that had Woody inside of it.

"You, my little cowboy friend, are gonna make me big buck-buck-bucks!" Al giggled giddily as he put Woody inside the display case. Once he was gone out the door, Woody took that time to come to life.

"Whoa... Living toy..." Thor whispered to himself while hiding. "Guess I am too though."

Woody jumped out of the glass and went to escape out the door, but of course, couldn't reach the knob before looking all around until he saw the window open and went to use that to get out, though he noticed that it would be a very long way down.

"I can't believe I have to drive all the way to work on a Saturday," Al complained as he got in his car before driving off, though he didn't have a very long way to go as his job was only across the street. "All the way to work!"

"Okay... Pretty cool so far..." Thor noted, checking out the scenery around him.

Woody got down from the window and ran to an air vent. He tried opening it up, but it was stuck. He tried in desperation to get out of the room, but nothing worked. Suddenly, something burst out of a box behind him. Woody turned and saw pieces of Styrofoam leading towards him. Woody was confused, but before he could say something, a toy horse appeared underneath him.

"Whoa, where'd he come from?" Thor wondered about the horse.

Woody screamed in shock and the horse screamed back. Thor kept himself hidden. The horse hopped and ran all around the room in mass hysteria.

"Hey! Stop! Horsey, stop!" Woody tried to settle down the horse. "Stop! Sit, boy! Stop it! Sit, I said! Whoa!"

The horse kept on freaking out as Thor watched the scene play out. Woody grabbed onto the horse only to get taken for a ride. Thor cupped his mouth a bit before chuckling.

"YEE-HAW!" A cowgirl doll soon appeared and she looked very happy to see Woody. "It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's really you!"

"You sure this is him?" Another doll came out, looking like some sort of royal.

"Yeah, Princess Sherbet, it's him!" The cowgirl beamed.

"Well, then we'd best tell the Prospector!" Princess Sherbet replied.

"What's me?" Woody asked the girls nervously.

The cowgirl soon pulled on Woody's string before listening to his voice box.

"There's a snake in my boot!" The voice box then said.

"Oh, it's him for sure then!" Princess Sherbet beamed to the cowgirl.

"Please stop saying that." Woody begged the girls.

"That settles it! The Prospector has _got_ to know about this!" Princess Sherbet exclaimed as she went to find the toy in question.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" The cowgirl beamed. "The Prospector! He'll wanna meet ya!"

"Hmm..." Thor looked curious himself of this Prospector.

The cowgirl soon whistled for the horse who soon pushed over a box towards them for Woody to see.

"Say hello to the Prospector!" Princess Sherbet smiled to Woody.

"Wow, even I can see that's just a box." Thor deadpanned to himself.

"It's... It's a box..." Woody pointed out, obviously enough.

"He's mint in the box," The cowgirl explained. "Never been opened."

"Turn me around, Bullseye, so I can see." A voice told the horse then.

Bullseye rotated the box around, revealing a short bearded man in overalls and a hat.

"Why, the prodigal son has returned." The man smiled fondly to the cowboy doll.

"Yee-haw!" The cowgirl beamed. "It's you! It's you! You're here! It's you, it's you, it's you!"

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now." Woody commented.

"Oh, we've waited countless years for this day," The Prospector smiled. "It's good to see you, Woody."

"They know his name?" Thor wondered to himself.

"Wait... How do you guys know who I am?" asked Woody, confused.

"Everyone knows your name Woo-dy~," Princess Sherbet giggled. "Isn't that right, Jessie?"

"Of course it is, Princess Sherbet!" The cowgirl beamed.

"Why, you don't know who you are, do you?" The Prospector replied before signaling the horse to show Woody sometimes. "Bullseye?"

The horse ran up to a desk and switched on a light. Light shone behind Woody and he noticed something spectacular. There was a lot of merchandise such as picture frames, toys, lunch boxes, plates, record players, posters, bottles, etc. and these all had Woody's face on them.

"That's me..." Woody commented out of astonishment.

"What's with that guy?" asked Thor about the Prospector. "He sounds just like that psychologist guy in that show Cherry likes... Or like Sideshow Bob..."

Woody took a look at the merchandise before he soon saw the horse, cowgirl, and Prospector with him, showing to be Bullseye, Jessie, and Stinky Pete. "Holy cow..." he then muttered.

It was just getting started as put in a VHS tape while Jessie turned on the TV to show Woody something else which was an old black and white show known as Woody's Round-Up.

 ** _"Cowboy Crunchies, the only cereal that's sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate proudly presents..."_ **A TV announcer said on the TV.

 ** _"Woody's Round-Up, Come on, it's time to play~"_ **A chorus soon sang on the TV. _**"There's Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl~"**_

"Lookit! Lookit! That's me!" Jessie beamed to Woody.

 ** _"Bullseye, his faithful horse~"_** The chorus continued as a puppet of Bullseye accompanied the one of Jessie. **_"Pete, the old Prospector~"_** it then went on as the Prospector emerged from a cardboard mine.

 ** _"Anyone seen my pick?"_** The Prospector asked, even though it was in his back pocket.

"Blah... Black and white..." Thor muttered to himself.

Princess Sherbet soon went to go see him when she heard his voice while everyone else watched the old TV Show.

 **"And now, Sheriff Woody, he's the very best, he's the rootin-est, tootin-est cowboy in the whole darn West, Woody's Round Up~"** The chorus finished.

The TV show soon showed that it had puppetry in it and Woody looked engrossed from what he was seeing.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Princess Sherbet spoke up.

"Yaugh!" Thor yelped, jumping back a bit before narrowing his eyes. "Never sneak up on a secret agent."

"Funny... You don't look like a secret agent to me..." Princess Sherbet replied. "More like one of those superheroes..."

"Hmm... Okay, I'm a superhero then..." Thor replied.

"You're a strange fellow..." Princess Sherbet said. "Who are you?"

"I'm... Uh... Thunder Boy..." Thor said. "...Who are you though?"

"I am Princess Sherbet of the Land of Toys," Princess Sherbet replied. "Or... At least I was until I ended up in this world."

"Well... How'd you get to this world anyway?" asked Thor, curious.

"Well, I came to Earth to find a boy to make as my prince." Princess Sherbet replied.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Thor said.

"I ended up somewhere... I'm not sure where, but it's clearly far from here..." Princess Sherbet said. "This big guy soon found me and took me, and he said that I was probably a very rare and valuable toy to go to someplace called eBay, so he took me away, and I ended up here, and that was when I met Jessie, Stinky Pete, and Bullseye. I'm not sure how long I've been here, but I really wish I could get back home, and I feel like The Dark Warrior made this happen to me on purpose."

"Huh... Weird," said Thor. "Lucky for me I have friends who deal in this sort of thing a lot. And I practically remember the day we ALL met..."

"Yeah?" Princess Sherbet replied.

"Oh, yeah," Thor sighed. "I remember it like it was yesterday, but really... It was almost a year ago."

Princess Sherbet gave a strange glance as Thor began to think back to when he first met Lionel.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Cherry was shown to be leading Lionel around to show him more of her home in Greendale to get him adjusted as he was getting used to his new surroundings since they first met themselves some time ago. "So, you wanna go to the Mall?" she then shrugged. "Bookstore? Comic book shop?"_

_"Uh... Sure, okay!" Lionel replied. "Either one sounds good to me!"_

_"Eh... Comic book store..." Cherry shrugged as she went to take him there._

_They were soon going there while a group of four young adult men were in their own part of the store, having some sort of discussion about their comic book characters and making it sound intelligent when it really sounded sort of childish out of context. Cherry soon opened the door before yelping and backing up against Lionel as she saw someone and ducked to hide. Lionel poked his head in before she grabbed him and made him hide._

_"Get down! He'll see us!" Cherry told him._

_"Who's gonna see us? Is it a monster?" asked Lionel curiously. "I'LL BEAT HIS HEAD IN!"_

_"No... It's not a monster..." Cherry said. "Worse."_

_"Worse than a monster?!" Lionel asked in concern._

_"Him," Cherry said, looking inside the store to see a teenage boy who looked very big for his age as he looked over one section that had The Avengers in it. "I kinda blew him off when he asked me to the movies... He has a huuuge crush on me."_

_"He doesn't seem so bad... Even if he looks big for his age." Lionel replied._

_"He's Drell's nephew!" Cherry said like that was a fate worse than death. "I can't date a relative to Drell!"_

_"Huh... Curious," Lionel replied as he climbed up. "Especially since somebody else likes you... I know! I'll befriend him and maybe get him interested in somebody else!"_

_"Lionel?! Don't!" Cherry cried out._

_Lionel soon went inside to go see Thor while Cherry groaned and looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown._

_"Got it... Got it... Got it... Got it..." Thor said, looking through the books to add to his collection. "Heh... That one has the same name as me."_

_"Hi there, dude! How's the weather up there from Mount Everest?" Lionel called._

_Thor looked to him curiously. Lionel grinned while Thor looked blankly and this seemed to go on for a while until Lionel's grin faded._

_"I'm in a comic book store, not a mountain?" Thor soon said to Lionel, sounding confused._

_"...It's a joke, see?" asked Lionel. "Cuz you're so tall? And mountains are tall! You're tall, like a mountain!"_

_"Ohh..." Thor said before he then began to laugh._

_Some of the other people glanced at him._

_"How's the weather on... Um... Uh..." Thor soon tried to tell Lionel. "Erm... Munchkin Land?"_

_"I dunno, I've never visited," Lionel replied. "When it rains, I'm always the last to know! Lionel Schwartz, nice to meet ya."_

_"I'm Thornton Moltenscar, but my friends call me Thor," Thor smiled, taking his hands and shaking them a bit before looking over out the window. "Cherry?"_

_"Dwah!" Cherry yelped, ducking down outside of the comic book store._

_"I hear ya know Cherry." Lionel said._

_"Yeah..." Thor grinned boastfully and dreamily. "She's my giiirlfriend~"_

_"Really? She doesn't really seem to like you that much," Lionel replied. "She really also doesn't like your uncle."_

_"Oh, that's silly," Thor smiled. "Me and Cherry are crazy about each other. I'll show ya."_

_Cherry began to sneak away from the comic book store like a coward._

_"Hey, Cherry!" Thor beamed as he came out to see her._

_"Ugh... Shiitake mushrooms..." Cherry groaned._

_"Okay, what's going on?" asked Lionel. "You said you didn't like him cuz he's Drell's nephew, and he says that you're his girlfriend. WOULD SOMEBODY SET THE RECORD STRAIGHT ALREADY?!"_

_"Cherry, you don't like me?" Thor frowned._

_Cherry face-palmed from that._

_"We started going out sometime after she and Atticus helped the Muppets," Thor told Lionel. "She never said she didn't like me. Sure, something comes up whenever I ask her for another date, very crazy and coincidental. I always try to invite her over for Sunday dinner since my uncle likes to come over then to hang out with me and my sister."_

_"That just seems like bad timing, since she really can't stand Drell." Lionel replied._

_"Cherry...?" Thor asked. "What's he talking about?"_

_Cherry sighed. "Thor? I like you... You seem cool and all... But I can't date you..." she then said to him._

_"So that's it..." Thor glared at Lionel at first. "You're trying to steal her away from me with your hypnotic powers!"_

_"Dude, I didn't even DO anything TO her!" Lionel exclaimed before Thor tackled him and began wringing his neck._

_Thor growled as the two attacked each other. Cherry stepped back, feeling a bit nervous over what was going on._

_"I bet she didn't even have to paint her dog and wash her room that time when I asked her out to a movie last week!" Thor glared. "She was seeing YOU!"_

_"What the bloody hell are you yammering about?!" Lionel asked. "Nobody paints dogs! That's animal cruelty, but PETA would know all about that, wouldn't they? Not to mention, Cherry doesn't even OWN a dog!"_

_Thor soon sat on top of Lionel before looking over to Cherry._

_"I... I... I gotta go..." Cherry said before running away._

_"Now look at what you did!" Thor complained. "You upset Cherry!"_

_"ME? I'm not the one who attacked a person just cuz SHE didn't like you!" Lionel wheezed. "You were the one jumping to conclusions... As well as jumping on ME!"_

_"Why, you!" Thor glared before they got into a fight cloud._

_"I don't know what you're even saying, man!" Lionel cried out._

_"LIES!" Thor glared while fighting him like a cat and a dog._

_"Alright... THAT IS IT!" Lionel snapped, flinging Thor aside like a pillow. "When Cherry told me about you, she said how you were Drell's nephew, and how she didn't like Drell, but I figured, hey, this kid seems cool; he likes comic books, I like comic books, we might be able to hit it off! But when I actually TRY to be friends with you, ya haul off like a maniac, then try to flatten me like a pancake!"_

_Thor growled a bit from that. "You better get away from me before I do worse!"_

* * *

"Gosh..." Princess Sherbet commented. "That doesn't sound like you two are friends."

"Oh, it got better," Thor replied. "Might as well continue to that point."

* * *

_Back in the flashback, Lionel pulled out a huge laser weapon. "You try it, big boy, and you'll get a fresh serving of THIS baby right up your fraggin' tailpipe!" he growled._

_"I didn't wanna have to do this..." Thor said before bringing out a magic wand of his own and he shot its magic into the sky._

_The clear and sunny day soon made a bunch of clouds come into the sky to become dark and gray with thunder rumbling and lightning flashing._

_"You've pushed by berserk button," Thor glared at Lionel. "I will challenge you if I must. You may not get struck by thunder, but you WILL with ME around!"_

_"Bring it on, bucko!" Lionel remarked. "I'm INSULATED!"_

_"CHARGE!" Thor yelled out, making thunderbolts shoot down to hit Lionel while he shot magic from his wand._

_Lionel raised his hand and channeled the lightning throughout his body. "NN... GGGGYAAAAAH!" he roared as he shot it outwards before collapsing on the ground._

_Thor grunted while shooting until he soon got hit himself and fell on the ground with Lionel. Both of them panted a bit as they looked wore out from their fight._

_"I don't understand... It was a lie... It was all a lie!" Thor soon cried, feeling heartbroken now. "Cherry, why did you lie?!"_

_"Because... She didn't wanna hurt your feelings..." Lionel coughed. "From what she said... You seemed like a nice guy..."_

_"Hm..." Thor looked away with a pout. "This must've been how Uncle Drell felt when he nearly lost Aunt Hilda."_

_"You'll find someone..." Lionel smiled weakly. "Sometime..."_

_"Hm... Who'd wanna go out with a fat, dumb, and ugly guy like me?" Thor sulked. "I'm pretty sure she was fake laughing now at all my jokes that I thought were really funny."_

_"Dude, relax," said Lionel. "You aren't fat, dumb or ugly. You're crazy strong. That lightning attack knocked the wind out of me!"_

_"Yeah?" Thor asked bashfully._

_"Like, damn, man!" Lionel exclaimed. "I have NEVER met anyone that powerful! You're like if somebody combined Thor and Groot! Like a... Th'root!"_

_"Heh!" Thor chuckled a bit sheepishly._

_"Do you know Thor by any chance?" Lionel asked. "Like, the God of Thunder Thor?"_

_"My mother named me Thornton, but I go by Thor," Thor replied. "Seemed coincidental because I didn't find out I had thunder magic until sometime after my 10th birthday."_

_"Whoa... Way cool!" Lionel exclaimed._

_"Yeah..." Thor replied before getting up to leave._

_"Whoa... Wait, are you leaving?" Lionel asked._

_"I might as well," Thor frowned. "I couldn't impress Cherry... She clearly hates me and now you do too. I should go."_

_"Dude, wait," said Lionel. "I don't hate you. I'm a little angry from earlier, but that's just mild irritation, not straight-up hate. Besides, Cherry is probably just... Stressed from all that just happened. I'll go find her... Maybe she's cooled off by now."_

_Thor looked back as he stopped where he was going before letting the storm clouds disappear with his wand._

_"Look... Just keep trying, man," Lionel told him as he walked off. "You're bound to find someone who likes you romantically."_

_"Hmm... Maybe..." Thor paused a moment._

_Lionel nodded on his way out._

_"Uh, hey!" Thor called out. "You wanna come over to my house and play?"_

_Some of the other teenagers who heard what Thor said sort of laughed since he said that because it sounded like a little kid thing to say._

_"You know what? Sure, dude," Lionel replied. "Name the time and address, and I'll bring my action figures, comic books and my favorite movies."_

_Thor soon beamed before magicking up what looked like a business card, giving it to Lionel to show where he lived. "Maybe tomorrow after lunch?" he then offered._

_"Sure... Sounds good to me." Lionel replied as he pocketed the card before walking off._

_Thor soon looked hopeful and beamed in excitement, going down the other way._

_"Hey, Cherry!" Lionel called. "Where are ya? We cleared things up!"_

_Cherry soon poked her head out from behind a trashcan._

_"Well, at least you're not in the trash." Lionel said from that._

_Thor glanced over, but kept on going as he felt a close friendship with Lionel, even if he was madly in love with Cherry._

_"Look... We talked it out afterwards," said Lionel. "I convinced him to go after someone who liked him as much as he liked them... And I guess we're friends now."_

_"I guess we'll see..." Cherry replied._

_"Come on out..." Lionel told her. "You didn't have to lie to him. Why'd you do it?"_

_Cherry sighed. "I'm worried if I don't go out with him or at least make it look like I am, he'll tell his uncle, and then he'll punish me."_

_"Well, Thor would never do that," said Lionel. "And even Drell isn't THAT petty. Anyone who does that should learn to act their age and not their shoe size."_

_Cherry gulped nervously. "I don't know if I wanna risk it."_

_"Hey, don't sweat it," Lionel replied. "You're an independent human being. You have the right to choose if you want to date somebody or not. This is NOT The Middle Ages, it's the 21st century!"_

_"Heh... Right..." Cherry said before coming out of hiding._

_"I'm telling you, it'll be fine," Lionel advised. "When have I purposely steered you wrong?"_

_Cherry blinked for a moment before going off with him. Thor glanced over, a bit jealous that Cherry went off with Lionel, but sighed and luckily, he would learn to get over it within time._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Sounds like quite the story," Princess Sherbet said. "Also interesting... You almost seem... Human."

"Well, sorta," Thor smiled sheepishly. "But yeah, I'm not originally a toy if that makes sense. I guess I can tell ya though since you're technically not a mortal human yourself."

"I suppose you could say that." replied Princess Sherbet.

"My friends and I go on all sorts of crazy adventures," Thor said. "I was trying to look for them, but I ended up here."

"Well, I hope you can find them." Princess Sherbet smiled.

"Thanks," Thor smiled back. "I hope you can get back to your home of the Land of Toys... Uh... Is that like that Christmas special _Babes in Toyland_?"

"Um... I don't think so." Princess Sherbet smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... Well, those guys do seem like they're having a lot of fun..." Thor replied.

"Yeah... You think you might wanna watch?" Princess Sherbet asked.

"Eh... I guess an episode couldn't hurt... Then again, that's what I said when I first watched _Star Wars._ " Thor shrugged as he went to go and sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at Andy's house, everyone watched the TV to keep looking out for Al's Toy Barn commercial.

"I can't find it!" Rex complained. "It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations!"

"Keep searching," Lionel advised. "It's gotta be on one of these stations!"

"Rex, you're doing this too slowly, give that to me." Cherry said, taking the remote before flipping through the channels frantically in a speedy way.

"Whoa! Look at her go!" Hamm commented.

"It's too fast, how can you even tell what's on?" Rex asked the perky goth.

"I can tell." Cherry smirked.

"Wait, I think I just saw it!" Patch shouted. "Go back a few!"

"I don't think I can, Spot," Cherry replied. "I'm about in the 40's."

The commercials continued going ridiculously fast until everyone spotted the commercial again.

"Okay, stop!" Patch told Cherry, climbing onto her head to make her stop. "There it is!"

"Augh! Get off of me!" Cherry grunted.

"Now, Etch!" Buzz soon called out as he saw a map on the screen.

Etch quickly scrawled out a drawing of the map as fast as he could.

"That's where we need to go!" Buzz exclaimed, pointing at the X where Al's Toy Barn was located.

"You can't go alone," said Rex. "You'll never make it there!"

"He's right, you should have some back-up." Mira added.

"Woody once risked his life to save me," Buzz replied. "I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same."

"At least have someone go with you." Booster pouted.

"I wouldn't think of anything better than to have the company as a team like we are," Buzz smiled to his partners before looking around to the other toys in the room. "So who's with me?"

Shortly after, the group, along with Team Lightyear, Rex, and Hamm were ready, though Mr. Potato Head was still packing his supplies with Mrs. Potato Head.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes, and your angry eyes, just in case..." she told him.

"This is for Woody when you find him." Bo Peep told Buzz before kissing his cheek.

"All right, but I-I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me." Buzz smiled sheepishly to her.

Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Buzz, Mira, Booster, XR, and Hamm, as well as the Adventure Group, walked across the rooftop toward the edge. 

Mr. Potato Head grabbed the end of Slinky's coil, and jumped off the roof, using Slinky as a bungee cord. "Geronimo!" he exclaimed as he landed safely on the lawn below.

"All right, guys, this is it," Cherry told her friends. "Time to put Operation: Rescue Woody and Get Him Back Home Before Andy Comes Back from Cowboy Camp And Think of a Shorter Name for this Operation into action."

"Sorry, Cherry, did you say something?" Sabrina asked. "We were just saying goodbye to Mrs. Potato Head for a thousand times. I think she likes us."

Cherry gave a deadpan look.

"Let's just move out." Patch suggested.

"How about Operation: Toy Rescue?" asked Lionel. "Also, you gotta quit getting name ideas from Lincoln Loud. He always comes up with operation names that are way too long... And yet he never thinks of short ones."

"It sounded much cooler in my head... Anyway, off we go," Cherry said before going next, using an Indian name to jump off with. "Matoaka!"

"Craaaazy Horse and Sitting Bull!" Lionel added, coming behind.

The others soon joined in themselves.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home." Buzz told the other toys.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head soon told her husband.

"To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!" Buzz, Mira, XR, and Booster all proclaimed as they went out the window next.

And soon after, the whole team was on their way to Al's Toy Barn.

* * *

It was later that night at Al's place as Woody was coveted by the TV Show.

 ** _"They don't call this the old abandoned mine for nuthin', Prospector,"_ **Jessie said on the TV. _**"I reckon we oughta get outta here."**_

 ** _"Where's my gold?"_ **Stinky Pete wondered before he soon lit something he thought was a candle. **_"Hold on. I'll light me a candle. This sure is a fast-burnin' wick."_**

 ** _"Blast us to smithereens!"_ **Jessie gasped as she realized what he just lit on fire. **_"That there's dynamite!"_**

"Oh, no!" Thor gasped as he watched with the toy group.

"This _is_ interesting..." Princess Sherbet replied. "I'm on the edge of my seat!"

"Man, I was born late!" Thor commented as he seemed to like the show a lot.

Stinky Pete tried to sit on the flame only to yelp from the burning on his bottom. **_"Holy tarnation!"_ **he then cried out.

 ** _"I'll call for help!"_** Jessie told him before yodeling.

A group of animals soon appeared like when a Disney Princess would sing.

 ** _"Hey, critters, go get Sheriff Woody!"_ **Jessie told the animals. **_"Now scoot!"_**

Meanwhile, Woody and Bullseye were shown to be painting a schoolhouse.

 ** _"Good job, Bullseye,"_ **Woody told the horse proudly. **_"I reckon the new schoolhouse is finally done."_**

The animals soon came over to tell Woody something important.

 ** _"What's that?"_ **Woody replied. **_"Jessie and Prospector are trapped in the old abandoned mine, and Prospector just lit a stick of dynamite, thinkin' it was a candle, and now they're about to be blown to smithereens?"_**

 _ **"Uh-huh."** _said the animals.

 ** _"Well, then what're we waiting for?"_ **Woody exclaimed as he got onto Bullseye. **_"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"_**

Bullseye whinnied and took off.

"Come on, Woody, you can do it!" Thor cheered.

 ** _"You're fannin' the flames, Jessie. It takes brains to put out that fire,"_** Stinky Pete told Jessie as he tried to sit on the flame, but he got burned a bit. **_"Yeow! My biscuits are burnin'!"_**

"Reminds me of Yosemite Sam." Thor chuckled from that.

 ** _"Will Woody and Bullseye land to safety?"_** The TV announcer asked as Woody and Bullseye jumped to help their friends in trouble on a classic cliffhanger ending. **_"Can they reach Jessie and Stinky Pete in time? Tune in next week for the exciting conclusion: 'Woody's Finest Hour'!"_**

Thor groaned. "Aw, another week? I _hate_ cliffhangers!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what happened?!" asked Woody. "Put on the next one!"

Jessie soon turned on the TV much to their disappointment.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait," Woody spoke up. "What... What happened? What happens next?"

"Come on!" Thor added. "Let's see the next episode!"

"That's it." Stinky Pete replied.

"What?" Thor and Woody asked.

"The show was cancelled after that." Princess Sherbet replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What about the gold mine a-and th-the cute little critters and the dynamite?" Woody asked. "That was a great show. I mean, why cancel it?"

"Two words: Sput-nik." Stinky Pete replied.

"What do potatoes have to do with this?" Thor asked out of confusion.

" _Sput_ nik, not _Spud_ nik." Princess Sherbet told him.

"Oh." Thor said sheepishly.

"Yes, she's right," Stinky Pete then said. "Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys."

"And then your toyline was cancelled and you became relics of a bygone time..." Thor sighed. "Harsh."

"I know how that feels," Woody said softly as he thought about the time he first met Buzz before brightening up at the merchandise that surrounded them. "But still, my own show! I mean, look at all this stuff!"

"Didn't you know?" Jessie smiled. "Why, you're valuable property!"

"Oh, I wish the guys could see this." Woody smiled back as he came to take a closer look.

"Guys?" asked Thor. "Heh... Yeah, I bet my friends would think this is pretty cool."

"'Hey Howdy Hey,' that's me I'm on a yo-yo," Woody chuckled as he took a look at the merchandise. "Hehe, hey nice teeth, and yet still a good lookin' guy."

The other toys laughed a bit as Woody had fun looking around with wide wonder.

"Oh! It's a bank. Cool!" Woody smiled as he explored, looking at one prop before pushing down the hat on it before bubbles blew out of his mouth. "Wh-Wh-What do you... you push the hat, and out co--Oh, out come bubbles. Clever."

"Huh, what's this one do?" Thor wondered as he found a boot with a switch before he pushed the switch and out came a snake from the boot.

"Oh, I get it," Woody laughed a bit. "There's a snake in my boot."

"That one's clever too." Thor laughed a little.

"Check this out, Woody!" Jessie pointed to the Woody record player. She put it on, and it began to play old Western music. Bullseye and Woody began to dance around, and Woody joined them.

"Whoa... That's a giant CD..." Thor commented from the record.

"That's a record." Princess Sherbet told him.

"Hmm... I guess this is kind of learning experience for me." Thor then said.

"Okay, now slooooowww..." Woody said before making the music go slow as he moved slowly with the toy horse.

"Oh, that's funny, Bullseye!" Jessie laughed a bit.

"Hop on, cowgirl!" Woody smiled as he brought Jessie on the record with them. "Think fast!"

Then they all started running on top of it, making the music speed up.

"Hey, look at us!" Woody laughed. "We're a complete set!"

"And then it's off to the Museum!" Stinky Pete exclaimed.

This made Woody stop, causing them to be launched off the record player and onto a shelf.

"Museum?" Thor groaned. "How boring! Unless Ben Stiller and Robin Williams are involved, count me out!"

"What museum?" Woody soon asked the Prospector.

"The museum," Stinky Pete said like it was obvious. "We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo."

"That's in Japan!" Jessie announced.

"Japan?" Woody replied before panicking. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't go to Japan."

"What do you mean?" Jessie frowned then.

"I gotta get back home to my owner Andy," Woody said before showing the bottom of his boot to them to show Andy's name on it. "Hey, look, look. See?"

"You still have an owner?" Jessie gasped.

"Oh, my goodness..." said Stinky Pete, scratching his head.

"I can't do storage again. I won't go back into the dark!" Jessie started pacing back and forth.

"She... Has a fear of confined spaces." explained Princess Sherbet to Thor.

"Oh... Claustrophobia does not look pleasant..." Thor frowned as he felt sad for Jessie.

"Woody, we've been in storage for a long time waiting for you." Stinky Pete told the cowboy doll.

"Why me?" Woody asked.

"The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it," Stinky Pete explained. "Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple."

"It's not fair!" Jessie ranted. "How can you do this to us?"

"Hey, look," Woody put up his hands. "I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake. See, I was in this yard sale, and--"

"Yard sale?" asked Stinky Pete. "Why were you in a yard sale if you still have an owner?"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to be there," said Woody.

"Is it because you're damaged? Did this Andy break you?" asked Stinky Pete.

"Yeah, but--No! No, no, no!" Woody replied. "It was... It was an accident. I mean--"

"Sounds like he really loves you." Jessie scoffed then.

"It's not like that, okay?" Woody replied. "And I'm not going to any museum!"

"Well, I'm not going back into storage!" Jessie retorted.

Suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Al's coming!" The Prospector warned and The Round-Up Gang quickly scrambled to their original positions.

Jessie hesitated about going into the box.

"Jessie, look at me," Stinky Pete told her. "I promise you'll come out of the box. Now go! Go!"

Jessie soon jumped into the box and Stinky Pete went in after her. Princess Sherbet went back to her box, and Thor simply hid since he didn't have his own packaging.

* * *

Seconds later, Al was in the room. He bent down and grabbed a camera out of a box. "Ohohoho, money, baby..." he laughed as he pulled out Bullseye and Jesie and arranged them in front of the Round-Up barn for a shot. 

"Nice." Thor whispered in deadpan.

"And now, the main attraction," Al chuckled as he put Woody in the shot before noticing that Woody's other arm was missing. "No! His arm! Where's his arm?" he then found it and went to put it back on Woody, but it didn't work obviously. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Oh, what am I gonna do? Oh, I know. I know," he then took out his phone to call someone as he began to look paranoid. "Come on, come on, come on, pick up the phone. It's me! It's Al! I got an emergency here!... Yes, we're all busy, but... Look, it has to be tonight... All right, all right! But first thing in the morning." he then put the arm in his pocket and left the room.

Woody then woke up in a panic from his missing arm. "It's gone! I can't believe it! My arm is completely gone!"

"All right, come here. Come on. Let me see that," Stinky Pete said before taking a look. "Oh, it's just a popped seam. Easily repaired. You should consider yourself lucky."

" _Lucky_?!" Woody replied. "Are you shrink-wrapped? I am missing my arm!"

"Big deal," Jessie scoffed while playing with the Woody's Round-Up dartboard and shot a dart at it. "Let him go. I'm sure his precious Andy is dying to play with a one-armed cowboy doll."

"Why, Jessie, you know he wouldn't last an hour out there in his condition," Stinky Pete said, trying to reason with the cowgirl. "It's a dangerous world out there for a toy."

However, although Stinky Pete said the world was dangerous for a toy, there were actual toys out there, wandering the streets in search of Woody.

* * *

Buzz soon emerged from a bush with Mira, XR, and Booster before rushing out to a mailbox and gestured for the others to come along with him. XR looked a bit nervous.

"XR, for the thousandth time, you don't have to worry about NOS-4-A2 around here." Mira told him.

"You never know... He could have stowed away on one of those Earth ships!" XR replied. "Like how he stowed away on ours!"

"Oh, boy..." Mira rolled her eyes with a sigh.

The others soon followed, but Hamm tripped and his cork popped out, making the change scatter onto the sidewalk.

"Uh, all right, nobody look 'til I get my cork back in." Hamm turned away from the others.

"So then Zurg annihilated me with his Ion Blaster! Rex continued.

"Oh, not _this_ again..." Mr. Potato Head groaned as he took off his ears.

"Good work, men." Buzz told them.

"Ahem!" Cherry, Mira, Sabrina, and Mo spoke up.

"Uh, and ladies," Buzz then said. "Two blocks down and only 19 more to go."

"And here I thought it would be a _long_ walk!" Lionel remarked sarcastically.

"Are we gonna do this all night?" Mr. Potato Head complained. "My parts are killing me."

"That is quite a long way, Buzz," Atticus said. "Not even I have to run that many laps in Gym."

"Come on, fellas," Buzz replied to help motivate them. "Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?"

"Fair enough..." Lionel wheezed.

"No, and did he give up when he was thrown out of the back of that moving van?" Buzz then asked.

"Oh, you _had_ to bring that up." Mr. Potato Head groaned from the moving day experience.

"No, he didn't!" Buzz said as he stood brave and tall like an American soldier. "We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's room. Now let's move out."

With reluctant expressions, the group charged on behind Buzz.

"And the land of the freee~" Cherry muttered.

"Cherry." The others sighed.

"And the home... Of the... Whopper~" Cherry then smirked.

"Seriously, a joke from _Family Guy_?" asked Lionel. "We're better than that. Hell, I know _you're_ better than that."

"They did a joke like that?" Cherry asked, a little confused since she hadn't watched _Family Guy_ in a long time.

"Yeah, in the episode where Peter found out he wasn't a legal U.S. citizen," Lionel replied. "The guy at this office asks him to finish the saying 'land of the free and the home of the (blank). Then Peter says, 'Home of the Whopper?' The episode was _'Padre de Familia'_."

"Oh... I was just joking with Burger King's slogan with how patriotic that Buzz was getting." Cherry shrugged.

"Ah... I thought they had a bunch of different ones..." Lionel shrugged. "Eh, let's vamoose."

They then kept on going.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al had fallen asleep watching the TV which concluded its broadcast day, so the screen turned into static snow. Woody then took that time to escape out of his glass container and dropped down to the floor while everyone else stayed put, except for maybe Thor and Princess Sherbet. He tiptoed across the ground, making sure not to step on any of the cheese puffs Al had left lying on the floor as he made his way to the exit. 

Suddenly, a crunch sound was heard which worried the cowboy doll until he turned over to see that Bullseye had done that, so he scolded the toy horse. "Bullsye!" Woody whispered loudly. "Bullseye, go, go, go, go!"

Bullseye just stayed put, looking like a little lost puppy.

"Look, I can't stay with you guys," replied Woody. "I have a kid to go home to!"

Bullseye soon licked his face a little.

Woody laughed before he soon stopped. "Alright, alright, but you have to keep quiet," he then said. "Come on."

Bullseye nodded as Woody kept on sneaking to the door before he remembered he'd have to get his arm as well. Al was luckily still fast asleep.

"Oh, I wish I still had my magic," Thor pouted. "Curse this toy form."

As Woody reached for his detached arm, suddenly the TV was switched on, making Al snort awake in surprise.

"What the--? How did that happen?" Thor wondered.

Princess Sherbet and Thor looked around in confusion of how that possibly could have happened.

Woody soon fell to the floor since Al was awake now.

"What? No, officer, I swear! What?" Al muttered before he saw Woody's Round-Up on TV and went to put Woody back as he was outside his case. "Oh, get in there. There you go. Cheap case," he then mumbled to himself before finding the remote and turned off the TV then. "Where's the remote? Where is the remote? Why don't I put it in the same place every--Oh, here it is."

For the time being, it looked like someone had sabotaged Woody's escape plan. The question, however, was who did it? Al left the room, leaving the toys alone again.

"Uh, you okay, Woody?" Princess Sherbet asked the cowboy doll.

"Hmph... I'm fine... I don't know about Jessie though." Woody huffed as he came out again.

"Jessie?" Thor scratched his head a bit.

"What is your problem? Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out," Woody told her. "Really, I am, but you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that."

"Whaddyou mean? I didn't do anything!" Jessie replied.

"Oh, right, right," Woody replied sarcastically. "Yeah, the TV just happened to turn on, and the remote magically ended up in front of you."

"That's an interesting point." Princess Sherbet had to admit as she and Thor didn't see how it happened themselves.

"You callin' me a liar?" Jessie glared to Woody.

"Well, if the boot fits..." Woody shrugged to the cowgirl.

"Say that again." Jessie soon demanded.

"If. The. Boot. Fits." Woody repeated.

"Okay, Cowboy." Jessie then narrowed her eyes at him.

Bullseye began to look scared as Jessie lunged out for Woody. Jessie and Woody soon got into an argument, fighting and scrapping for a good long while until the Prospector broke it up.

"Jessie, Woody! You stop this at once!" Stinky Pete scolded like a father dealing with his rowdy children. "I don't know how that television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything."

"If I had both my arms--" Woody glared at Jessie.

"Well, the fact is, you don't, Woody," Stinky Pete replied. "So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm--"

"And then I'm outta here." Woody said firmly.

Bullseye began to look a little sad from that.

"Oh, no, no. Bullseye," Woody frowned softly to the horse. "Don't take it that way. It's just that Andy--"

"Andy, Andy, Andy," Jessie complained. "That's _all_ he ever talks about."

Now Woody felt pretty guilty.

* * *

The next day, the group was still on their way to Al's.

"Hey, Buzz, can we slow down?" asked Hamm. "May I remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change."

"Losing health units..." Rex wheezed. "Must... Rest..."

So Buzz stopped and waited for the others to catch up to him. "Is everyone present and accounted for?" he asked.

"Not quite everyone." Atticus replied.

"Who's behind?" Buzz asked.

"Mine." Slinky said as his back part slowly caught up to the others.

"Hey, guys!" asked Hamm. "Why did the toys cross the road?"

"Oh, I love riddles!" Rex exclaimed. "Why?"

"To get to the chicken on the other side!" Hamm replied, pointing out that Al's Toy Barn was just across the street.

"Hooray! The chicken!" Rex cheered.

"Nice going, Hamm." Cherry nodded to the piggy bank.

"It's a gift," Hamm replied. "Ya know they say that pigs are pretty smart animals."

"Hm... I've heard that too." Cherry remarked.

"We'll be done with this adventure in no time." Sabrina smiled at her friends.

But before they could make it across the street, several cars sped by, running over a soda can.

"Then again... Maybe _not_." replied Lionel.

"Oh, well, we tried." Rex shrugged and went to leave only to be stopped by Atticus.

"We'll have to cross." Atticus told him.

Everyone else gasped from that.

"What the--?! You're not turning me into mashed potato!" Mr. Potato Head replied.

"I may not be a smart dog, but I know what roadkill is." Slinky then said.

"Well... We just need to find a way across!" said XR. "Hey... What about using those traffic cones?"

"Hmm... That could work..." Atticus nodded.

They soon grabbed some orange cones, some going in pairs to cross the street to avoid cars.

"Okay, here's our chance," Buzz told the others. "Ready, set, go!"

* * *

The cones began to move across the street as some cars sped in front of them.

"Drop!" said Buzz, and all the cones stopped. "Go!" he shouted when it was clear.

The cones hurried forward; cars veered out of their way, and before long they were safe across the street.

"You know, Sabrina, you were right," said Booster. "That WAS easier than I thought it would be!"

"Ooh, I feel nervous though about crossing the street like this." Sabrina replied.

"Relax," XR replied. "The best part is, nobody got hurt! Well, nobody I know of, anyway..."

Outside the cones, several accidents had happened on the street due to the toys' cone plan.

"Sorry!" Atticus winced a bit.

"Ah, relax, Atticus," Cherry replied. "I guess we can just hope that no one got killed."

"Don't worry, the only injury was property damage," Lionel replied. "Nobody got killed, but their cars got busted up."

"Thank goodness for that." Cherry replied.

Everyone agreed as they approached Al's Toy Barn. They soon made it out and removed the cones.

"Well, that went well." Mr. Potato Head remarked.

But behind them, there was a massive accident. Cars collided with each other and the giant pipe broke a lamp post before it landed on the ground.

* * *

"Good job, troops," Buzz nodded to the others. "We're that much closer to Woody."

"Yeah!" The group cheered as they kept on moving.

But what the heroes didn't know was that Woody was actually on the other side from where they came, on the very top floor of the apartment. Over there, Al was given a cleaner for the day to clean up to Woody to make him look almost brand new. Not only that, but he managed to fix Woody's ripped arm. The other soon made it to the doors before looking up to see a sign on the door that said "Sorry, we're closed".

"Dang it." Cherry and Atticus groaned from that.

"Oh, no. It's closed." Slinky groaned.

"We're not preschool toys, Slinky," Mr. Potato Head replied. "We can read."

"Shh... Someone's coming!" Mira said. The toys hid under a shopping cart as a workman approached. He stepped on the black mat in front of the automatic doors, and they opened.

"Hey, Joe, you're late," One guy said to the other coming inside. "We got a ton of toys to unload in the back."

"All right, all right," The other guy replied on the way inside. "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"Alright, let's go." Buzz told the other toys.

"But the sign says it's closed." Rex replied.

"For _humans_ , maybe." Lionel replied as they went. 

Eventually, Rex gave in and followed, but nothing happened.

"C'mon, open!" said Hamm, but the doors stayed shut.

"Ugh... We're too light." Mo complained.

"Maybe we should jump all together." Patch suggested.

"Worth a shot." Buzz replied before they all jumped together before landing.

Luckily, that seemed to be enough to let the doors open so that they could run into the store.

* * *

"Ugh... These look like knock-offs for those annoying Bratz dolls." Cherry commented as she saw an aisle that had a toy collection called Diva Starz.

Lionel shrugged at that, mildly confused. Rex wandered around himself until he spotted a book that caught his attention. This book had a cover page with Buzz Lightyear and Zurg on it. This was an instruction booklet for the Buzz Lightyear game Rex was playing earlier. There was even a little sticker that said, 'Want to defeat Zurg? Secrets Revealed!' Rex giggled with delight as the other toys proceeded further into the store.

"Whoa, Nelly! How are we gonna find Woody in this place?" Slinky wondered.

"We'll look for Al," Atticus suggested. "We find Al, we find Woody."

"Now move out!" added Buzz, and the group dispersed to search for their friend.

Rex was too busy reading his new book as Hamm and Mr. Potato Head called out for Woody.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, boy... The world's ugliest pin cushions." Cherry said as she and Lionel wandered into a section that had the Cabbage Patch Kids in them.

"What are these things and why do they look so creepy?" asked Lionel.

"Those are Cabbage Patch Dolls," Cherry replied. "Do not make eye contact."

Lionel nodded. "It feels like they're staring into my soul..." he whispered.

"Hmm... No Woody..." Cherry said, looking around with him, avoiding the Cabbage Patch Dolls.

"Come play with us..." A creepy voice said.

"Dah!" Cherry yelped.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever..." The dolls said, coming up to them in a zombie-like walk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lionel screamed, taking a baseball bat off a rack. "STAY BACK, YOU FREAKOS! I'LL SMACK YOU GOOD!! YA HEAR ME?! I'LL SMACK YOU GOOD!"

"Ooh~..." The dolls oohed from that.

"Pound the stuffin' out of them!" Cherry cried out, hiding behind Lionel.

"GOONGALAAAAAA!" Lionel screeched as he swung the baseball bat wildly at the dolls.

The dolls soon yelled out like zombies as they got attacked.

"Man... That was almost too close..." Cherry sighed. "And people say the Garbage Pail Kids are hideously disturbing."

"Nah, just unreasonably gross." said Lionel, cleaning the stuffing off of himself.

* * *

They soon continued down the hallway as they were rid of the creepiest dolls around.

"Excuse me, have you seen a cowboy doll around?" Cherry asked a bendy and noodly blonde fashion doll with noodle-like hair.

"Hmm... I wonder if Barbie would know anything?" The doll pondered to herself.

"Barbie?" Cherry asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Oh, yeah, she and the others have their own section," The doll smiled. "I'm Betty Spaghetti and I'm usually here with the American Girl dolls or Holly Hobbie."

"Huh... Okay." Lionel replied.

"I guess I could try to help you out," Betty replied. "Barbie knows so much though. She's really smart."

"My mother says if Barbie were smart, she'd hook up with GI Joe instead of Ken." Cherry smirked.

"Heh, yeah," Lionel chuckled. "At least Flint packs some heavy artillery."

* * *

Buzz, Mira, XR, and Booster soon ended up in a different, familiar-looking aisle.

"Whoa... I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone or something." Booster commented as he looked around the aisle with the others.

"Talk about being by yourself, huh, Buzz?" Mira chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, I dunno," XR remarked. "These are some good-lookin' bots... As long as XL isn't one of them."

Buzz looked down at the utility belts on the new Buzz Lightyear figures. "I could use one of those..." he muttered.

"You're not gonna take one, are ya?" Mira asked.

"Ah, what could happen?" Buzz shrugged as he went to get himself a utility belt before seeing a Buzz on display like when he was unwrapped from Andy's birthday party and first met Woody.

"Déjà vu." Mira commented from that.

"Gesundheit." Booster replied.

Buzz approached the display Buzz and went to get the utility belt.

* * *

Mo, Patch, and Sabrina checked a mutant animal team section.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... Biker Mice from Mars... Street Sharks... Mighty Ducks... Wild West C.O.W-Boys from Moo Mesa... Extreme Dinosaurs... Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows..." Patch glanced at the many toys that seemed to inspire each other. "Man, the media was really into the mutant animal team for a while, wasn't it?"

"No kidding..." Sabrina replied. "Even if some of them are kinda cool..."

"Young Adult Nuclear-Powered Samurai Wombats?" Mo asked as she saw another one. "That one doesn't even look like it's trying!"

"Yeah, now you've ventured into rip-off territory," said a voice from one of the shelves. "They don't last very long sales-wise."

"Yep!" Sabrina said before looking around. "Uh, who said that?"

"That'd be me!" said a well-built action figure as he climbed down from the shelves. "Hi, I'm He-Man: Defender of Grayskull, Skeletor's arch-enemy, so on."

"Oh! He-Man!" Mo replied.

"You've heard of me, huh?" He-Man asked.

"Oh, for sure," Mo nodded before blushing. "Especially from my boyfriend."

"Nice to see ya." Patch remarked.

"You all need any help?" asked He-Man.

"We're looking for our friend Woody," Mo replied. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's a cowboy doll." Sabrina added.

"Hmm... I don't think so..." He-Man replied before calling out to some friends from a different toy box-set. "Hey, gang! You see a guy named Woody?!"

The group of toys came out which were very unique, though they didn't seem to be much help either.

"Uh, who are _you_ guys?" Sabrina asked.

"These are my pals from Action League Now!," He-Man replied. "The Flesh: he's super-strong and super-naked. Thunder Girl: she flies like thunder. Stinky Diver: a former Navy Commando with an attitude as bad as his odor. And Melt-Man: with the power to melt."

"Those abilities feel very impractical, but okay," Patch shrugged. "We do need all the help we can get."

"I'm not sure where this Woody could be, but you could use some help." He-Man nodded.

"We'll take it," Patch replied. "Thanks, He-Man."

And so they headed off to look for Woody.

"Ugh... I can't help but feel like this is getting us nowhere..." Cherry groaned as she and Lionel walked with Betty who tried to look for her friend Barbie so that she could help them find Woody.

"You know, they make it so you can't defeat Zurg unless you buy this book," Rex smiled as he looked through his book while walking with the others with him until they ran into Cherry and Lionel. "It's extortion, that's what it is. Hey, I always thought The Golden Scepter was the only--"

"You guys can't find Woody either?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-uh," Mr. Potato Head replied. "I guess you're having about as much luck as we are."

"Correct on that." Lionel replied.

"We need some real help." Mr. Potato Head sulked.

They soon heard the honking from a car and they soon saw Hamm in a toy car.

"Hamm?!" The others asked.

"I thought we could search in style." Hamm told them at the wheel.

"Nice going there, Hamm," Mr. Potato Head replied as he got into the toy car with the others, going to the wheel himself. "So how 'bout letting a toy with fingers drive?"

"Am I really that fat?" Hamm asked.

"Eh, don't sweat it." said Patch as they drove off.

"I could've sworn Barbie was around here somewhere." Betty said.

"Who's the noodle girl?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Betty Spaghetti." Cherry replied.

"She's pretty cool." Lionel replied.

"Tell me about it," Cherry said. "She knows someone who can probably help, but we're not sure where to find this friend."

"Eh, we got enough lost friends as it is, lady." Mr. Potato Head told Betty as Hamm tried to eat her hair.

"Probably the isle that's... Mostly pink?" suggested Patch. "Barbie would probably be there..."

"Of course!" Sabrina replied.

"Turn that way." Betty then pointed out.

Mr. Potato Head soon turned down one aisle to take them into the pink aisle which would have all things Barbie in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buzz examined himself as he wore the new utility belt before looking a little discouraged. "Am I really that fat?" he then pouted slightly.

"Relax, it looks good on ya!" Booster replied.

"Yeah, you make it work." XR added.

"Well, thanks, guys." Buzz smiled to them.

"Of course!" XR smiled back.

"Guys...?" Mira's voice called.

Everyone looked to her as the Utility Belt Buzz seemed to glare at her while holding her in a headlock in a menacing way.

"We got a problem." Mira said to them.

"Let's all take him at once." Booster suggested.

"Great idea!" XR replied. "There's no way he'll be able to defend himself from three sides!"

"Excuse me! What are you doing?" Buzz glared at his double.

"You're under direct violation of code 6404.5, stating all space rangers are to be in hypersleep until awaken by authorized personnel." Buzz-2 replied firmly.

"Tell me _I_ wasn't this deluded..." Buzz sighed in mild regret.

"Paws off our pal, creep!" XR shouted as he and Booster lunged from both sides.

"Incoming!" Booster added.

Buzz-2 soon looked up only to get ambushed by Booster due to his size. Mira soon broke free just in time once the time was right.

"We got him!" Booster and XR cheered.

"Get off!" Buzz-2 complained.

"You didn't think you'd be let off that easy, didja?" XR chuckled. "We can face Zurg and the betrayal of Warp Darkmatter, we can take you."

"Now let's toss him in a trashcan or something!" Booster grunted. "That way he doesn't cause any more trouble!"

"Hey... It looks like this one box is empty." Mira pointed out.

"Perfect, and I'll take this belt off your hands." Buzz smirked to his counterpart who still believed he was the real thing.

"You can't do this!" Buzz-2 cried out to them. "I shall report you all to Commander Nebula!"

"Tell it to the space bridge!" Mira smirked. "A-buh-bye now."

Buzz-2 shouted out in anger as he was sealed into the box once more.

"Man, that was almost too close." XR said to the others.

"Yeah... Now if only we could find the other before we get more lost." Buzz replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were down the pink aisle which made Cherry's eyes burn a bit.

"We've been down this aisle already." Slinky complained.

"We've never been down this aisle," Mr. Potato Head defended. "It's pink!"

"Face it, we're lost." Slinky replied.

"Not quite," Betty replied. "We CAN get some help here..."

"Ooh! Back it up, back it up." Hamm soon beamed.

They backed up a bit to show Barbie dolls having some sort of beach party together like Girls Gone Wild.

"Hey, Barbie!" Betty soon called out.

"Yes?" The Barbie dolls replied.

"Uh... Um... Which one of you is a tour guide?" Betty soon asked her fellow dolls.

"I'll help!" A Barbie in a blue outfit beamed as she soon jumped into the car to help out. "How can I help you, Betty?"

"We need to find Al of Al's Toy Barn." Betty told her.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Barbie replied. "If we're lucky, we can find him in a flash!"

"Thanks, Barbie, I knew we could count on you." Betty beamed.

"No problem!" Barbie beamed as she decided to drive this time. "Please keep your hands, arms, and accessories inside the car and no flash photography. Thank you."

"I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud." Mr. Potato Head told himself.

"Then make way for the single fellas!" Hamm remarked as he pushed Mr. Potato Head over.

Mo snorted a bit from that from amusement.

"To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle," Barbie informed as they came down an aisle that had toy cars and bikes on display. "Developed in 1967, the original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette."

"Very informative..." Lionel noted. "I'm learning so much today!"

"Uh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office?" Patch spoke up.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour," Barbie replied. "Thank you!"

"I tried." Patch shrugged to himself.

"It says how you defeat Zurg!" Rex beamed, showing his book out to the others, blocking Barbie's vision as she tried to drive them around the toy store. "Look!"

"Move it, Geek-a-saurus!" Mr. Potato Head yelled as the car swerved around like crazy.

"Rex, what the heck?!" Lionel yelled.

"Excuse me, sir!" Barbie piped up.

Everyone soon took a look ahead before yelping as they ended up in a toy ball aisle.

"Uh-oh! The bouncy balls!" Betty cried out.

"I must resist the urge to 'Fetch'." Patch said to himself.

"Turn into the spin, Barbie!" Hamm called out as they were soon riding around in circles.

"Whoaaaaaa!" everyone shouted as they were spun around like crazy. 

Eventually, the spinning stopped.

"Never. Do. That. AGAIN." Lionel advised.

The strategy guide soon fell out and slid on the floor, going under one aisle, making the toy dinosaur panic.

"My source of power!" Rex cried out. "No! Come back!"

"And I thought Thor was a bit of a man child." Sabrina commented.

"Let's just keep going," Lionel replied. "We gotta round up Team Lightyear."

"Yep," Sabrina said. "See ya, Rex. Good luck getting that book back."

Rex tried to catch up with the car until Barbie stopped and he suddenly fell in.

"Remain seated, please!" Barbie told him before repeating what she said in Spanish.

"Good grief, Rex, it's not worth it!" Patch called. "We have a very important mission to deal with!"

Barbie soon drove off to the next aisle.

"Okay, now this, I haven't seen before." Betty had to admit.

* * *

"And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle," Barbie informed. "Back in 1995, short-sighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand."

Lionel chuckled. "That's a reference to the fact that most toy companies didn't make merch for _Toy Story 1_ until the year after it came out..." he remarked.

"So I see." Sabrina replied.

"Buzz and the other... Uh... Star Command guys must be around here somewhere." Mo said.

"Buzz? Mira! XR! Booster!" called the group as they drove around. "We got a ride! Come on!"

"I hear voices..." Booster said.

"I think I know what you're talking about." XR replied as he spotted a toy car coming down the aisle.

"Hey, gang!" shouted Hamm as he honked the horn. "Climb aboard!"

Buzz and the others soon came in.

"I'm surprised this car is able to hold in so many people." Patch commented.

"Eh, got it from Fisher-Price." Hamm replied.

"Ohhhh..." Lionel replied. "Okay, I see your point."

They soon continued to go off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al looked very happy with his new and improved Woody as he took photos of the Round-Up Gang.

"It's like printing my own money," Al chuckled as he printed the photos until he got a phone call which annoyed him at first until he heard who it was. "Yeah, what? Oh, Mr. Konishi. Yes, uh, I-I have the pictures right here. In fact, I'm in the car right now on my way to the office to fax them to you," he said before going to leave again. "I'm goin' through a tunnel! I'm breakin' up!"

Soon after he left, Woody admired the stitching on his fixed arm. "Is this great or _what?"_ he exclaimed. "Andy's gonna have a hard time damaging my arm this time..."

Jessie just glanced at him while Stinky Pete and Bullseye looked happy for Woody.

"It really does look like a good patch job," Princess Sherbet smiled to Woody. "Geri's great at fixing things, next to maybe playing Chess by himself."

"...Still, this is a quality job, that's for sure," Thor noted. "Plus it felt r _eally_ relaxing to watch..."

"Great, Woody can go now." Jessie spat out.

"Oh, what a good idea." Woody glared, feeling annoyed by her attitude.

"Woody, don't be mad at Jessie," Stinky Pete softly told the cowboy doll. "She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh?" he then suggested. "It's the least you can do."

"He makes a good point," Thor replied. "Better to leave with a clear conscience than leave some lingering regrets in your wake."

With a sigh, Woody relented. "All right, but I don't know what good it'll do." he then said to them.

Thor and Stinky Pete both smiled and nodded. Jessie sat by the window, looking out into the distance as Woody climbed up on the table to talk with her.

"Hey, what you doin' way up here?" Woody soon asked.

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun before I get packed away again." Jessie sighed.

"Look, Jessie, I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back," Woody told her. "I'm still Andy's toy. Well, if you knew him, you'd understand. You see, Andy's a--"

"Let me guess," Jessie cut him off sharply. "Andy's a real special kid, and to him you're his buddy, his best friend. and when Andy plays with you it's like, even though you're not moving, you feel like you're alive because that's how he sees you."

Woody felt a little stunned before asking, "How did you know that?"

"Because Emily was just the same," Jessie replied as she thought of a happier time of when somebody loved her. "She was my whole world."

If Woody hadn't felt guilty before, then he definitely felt like a real heel now. He realized that Jessie had once had an Andy of her own in Emily, and she'd eventually grown tired of her.

"Emily, huh...?" Thor commented randomly. "That's Atticus's mother's name."

"Hm... Interesting point." noted Princess Sherbet.

"You never forget kids like Emily or Andy," Jessie said to Woody out of heartbreak. "But they forget you."

"Jessie, I... I didn't know." Woody replied.

"Just go." Jessie then told him.

For a while, Woody was silenced by this. "Who am I... To break up The Round-Up Gang?" he asked, turning to face the others. "My mind's made up. I'm staying!"

"Staying? But Woody!" Thor replied.

Jessie soon smiled about Woody staying so she wouldn't go away to storage.

"I'm sorry, but it might be a sacrifice I have to make." Woody said as he left the air vent which was his only shot of ever leaving.

"YEE-HAW!" cheered Jessie as she and Bullseye danced around with glee, and the Prospector moved side-to-side in his box.

"I guess he's staying." Thor said to Princess Sherbet.

"Yep," Princess Sherbet replied. "Jessie could use someone to keep an eye on her."

"You mean like a...?" Thor was about to ask before hugging himself and making kissy noises.

"Ugh! No!" Princess Sherbet said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Woody and Jessie are meant to be siblings."

"Huh... That does kinda make sense," Thor replied. "Guess one of their parents was a redhead."

Princess Sherbet soon sighed.

"Aw, Sherbet, what's wrong?" Thor frowned to her.

"I just really hope I can go back home." Princess Sherbet slowly shut her eyes in sadness.

"Well... Don't worry," replied Thor. "My uncle and my friends are great with magical stuff. They could help you get back home!"

"Do you really think so?" Princess Sherbet asked.

"Oh, totally!" Thor smiled. "They've been through many, many, many adventures. I'm sure they'll find us and we can all live happily ever after."

"Well, hopefully they can find us..." said Princess Sherbet.

"I'm sure of it," Thor smiled. "All in good time of course."

Princess Sherbet smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the others ended up in Al's office.

"Hey, Woody, are you in here?" Hamm called out into a cardboard box.

"Nah. This one's empty too." Mr. Potato Head examined.

"Phooey!" Lionel remarked. "We keep on coming up cold! If Woody isn't _here_ , then where could he be?"

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but have either of you seen a cowboy doll with a bad arm?" Slinky soon asked a pair of Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots.

"Why, no, I haven't--" The blue one began.

"Hey! He was talkin' to me!" The red one glared.

"No, he was talkin' to me!"

"Why, you... I'll--"

The two soon beat on each other for a bit until the red head's one went up, so Slinky left them, shaking his head in dismissal.

"You see, all along we thought the way into Zurg's fortress was through the main gate," Rex soon continued from his video game handbook. "But in fact, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows."

"Uh-huh... Fascinating," Lionel gave a yawn. "When we find something useful to our situation, wake me up."

They soon heard a voice from behind the door.

"Someone's coming!" Slinky gasped.

"Get down!" Buzz told the others. "Take cover!"

Everyone soon hid under the desk as Al soon came into his office.

"No, it was a big pile-up, but I don't want to bore you with the details," Al said on the phone as he came into his office and the others recognized him instantly. "Yes. Now, let me confirm your fax number."

"Hey, it's the jerk in the chicken suit..." whispered XR. "If we follow him, then maybe he'll lead us to Woody!"

"So, we just go in and follow him?" Cherry asked.

"Right, but we've got to be discreet," said Lionel. "He can't know we're with him."

"Hmm... If he has a bag, we could climb in and try." Mira suggested.

"Like _that_ one?" Atticus asked, pointing at Al's bag inside the office.

"It could work," shrugged Lionel. "Let's go for it!"

The group soon rushed to the bag.

"And the pièce de résistance," Al smirked on the phone, blissfully unaware of what was going on behind him. "I promise the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum. Now that I have your attention, imagine we added another zero to the price, huh?"

"Man, what a scumball," Cherry grumbled. "I have a better respect for Drell now."

"Hey, same here." Lionel replied as they climbed inside the bag.

"Yes! Yes!" Al soon beamed on the phone. "You got a deal! I'll be on the next flight to Japan!"

"Maybe I'll have my cousin Jimmy examine you, ya crook." Atticus glared.

"You got a cousin in Japan now?" Lionel asked Atticus.

"Yes," Atticus nodded. "Jimmy/Shinichi Kudo."

"Jeez, you got cousins all over the place!" Lionel replied. "At this point it's bordering on ridiculousness... Also, I heard about you guys' trip to Capsule Corp for Bulma's birthday party."

"Sure did," Atticus replied. "I thought it'd be a good chance for Cherry to meet the Dragon Ball Z crew."

"Right," Lionel replied. "Next time I'd totally be down for coming along."

"I'll ask Goku," Atticus smiled. "It should be alright."

"Al, you are rich!" Al beamed to himself before he went to leave with his bag. "Rich, rich, rich!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at one part of the toy store, a dark villain soon appeared next to Zurg's display. He then proceeded to rip open Zurg's packaging and stood back as the evil emperor broke free.

"What... What's going on?" Zurg asked. "Who are you?"

"I am the Dark Warrior," The other villain replied. "I am searching for Princess Sherbet to destroy her. Who in Heaven's name are you?"

"I am Evil Emperor Zurg, and I hope to destroy Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." Zurg replied.

"Well then, Emperor Zurg, I believe we can help each other," said the Dark Warrior. "It would appear that both of our enemies are heading to the same location!"

"Yes...?" Zurg replied.

"Oh, yes," The Dark Warrior told him. "Perhaps we could help each other."

"I'm not much into partnerships, but perhaps I could make an exception." Zurg then replied.

"Then consider it done!" Dark Warrior replied. "We find and destroy our enemies together, then we go about our own evil businesses."

"Yes!" Zurg replied. "After them!"

The two soon went off together, both determined to destroy the ones they longed to destroy. It was the start of a very evil and demented friendship.

* * *

The others waited in the bag while riding in Al's car before he soon got out, though he left them behind.

"He didn't take the bag!" Rex gasped from that.

"We can still work with this..." XR replied. "Maybe there's some sort of vent in the building we can crawl through!"

"Climbing in through a vent... Sounds like typical spy work." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, it really does." Atticus agreed.

"All right, let's get out... Uh... We can get out of the car like this, right?" Booster asked.

"It can't be that hard." Cherry replied as she slid out of the bag and went to open the door to let them out.

The door swung open, and each toy leapt down from the front seat as they made their way to a nearby vent panel.

"Good work, Cherry." Patch smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, I know I'm awesome." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, and modest too." Atticus teased.

"Mm-hmm," Lionel replied as he unscrewed the bolts holding the vent cover on. "Everybody in!"

Everyone soon rushed inside, though Booster hesitated.

"Hey, Tiny! Come on in!" Cherry told him.

"Uh, you sure _I'll_ fit?" Booster asked nervously as he felt big enough already even though he was toy-sized.

"Relax, it's wider than you are," Mira told him. "You're not gonna get stuck."

"Well... All right." Booster then said as he went in with them.

* * *

In no time at all, the group was making their way through the vents and they'd reach Al's apartment in no time.

"Too bad I can't fly, then we'd be in and out in no time." Buzz commented.

"Yeah, it's tough being a toy sometimes of someone cool like that." Sabrina had to admit.

They soon stopped as they reached a splitting pathway of four vents.

"Uh-oh... Now where do we go?" Patch wondered.

"We each group up and go down the pathways," replied Lionel. "Whichever one is right, someone will need to stomp twice and alert the rest of us."

"That sounds like a good plan," Buzz replied. "Excellent work."

"Alright, Team Lightyear will go down the first one; Atticus and Mo down the second; Sabrina and Patch for three; and Cherry and myself for number four!" Lionel explained.

And so, the groups split up together so they could get more work done.

"I hope we don't get lost." Cherry said, though for the most part, she was calm.

"No worries." Lionel replied. "We know what to do just in case: stomp twice!"

"Right," Cherry said from that. "This is a long path so far."

"Yeah..." Lionel replied. "Wonder where it goes...?"

"Somewhere good I hope." Cherry said.

A gray rat was shown to be scurrying through the vent, running into them. Cherry and Lionel blinked to the rat who then blinked back.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" The rat asked.

"Uh, I think you're in the wrong movie." Cherry said to him.

"Yeah... Sorry, dude." Lionel replied to the rat.

The rat soon went to keep going.

"What just happened?" Lionel asked.

"I think we created a paradox." Cherry replied.

"These cameos are _really_ confusing..." Lionel replied as black smoke began to churn from his head.

"Don't stress yourself out again." Cherry advised.

"Too late..." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon moved him a bit so they could go further down the vent so they could look around, but didn't seem to have much luck in finding anything.

"Guess this was a dead-end," Lionel replied. "Let's head back and wait for the signal."

Cherry and Lionel soon went to go back.

* * *

"I don't like this," Sabrina frowned to Patch. "It's so dark and creepy... Even more than the Gray Area."

"Maybe explain that?" asked Patch. "You know, for the readers who aren't familiar with this Gray Area?"

"Readers?" Sabrina asked back.

"Oh, I know, I just wanna hear you talk about it again in some sort of exposition dump." Patch replied.

"You've been hanging around Lionel a lot, I see," Sabrina then said before explaining. "Anyway, the Gray Area is a part of the Netherworld which is mostly forbidden against young witches and warlocks or any other magical creatures. Things there aren't exactly as they appear. Hilda, Zelda, and Drell always tell me to go with an adult in case something terrible happens."

"Ah... Alrighty then." Patch replied.

"As you know." Sabrina then said.

"Right, right, as we know." Patch then nodded.

And they continued their trek through the vent.

* * *

"Man, it's dark and gloomy," Atticus chuckled a bit. "Cherry probably likes it in here."

"Maybe, but I doubt she'd like all this dust..." Mo replied, coughing a few times. "You think we'll find anything here?"

"I really hope so," Atticus replied. "Feels like we've been walking forever."

Mo nodded from that, sniffling slightly from the dust.

"Ooh!" Atticus then said.

"What?" Mo asked. "What is it, Atticus?"

"I'm sensing another magical energy." Atticus replied.

"Yeah?" asked Mo. "Then let's keep going. Maybe the signal could get stronger!"

"It's weird, who could be here?" Atticus wondered as he followed his sense.

"Only one way to find out." Mo replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al was about all packed up and ready to go as he talked on the phone. "To overnight six packages to Japan is how much? What? That's in yen, right? Dollars! Oh! You are deliberately taking advantage of people in a hurry. You know that?" he then complained. "All right, I don't... I don't... I... Look, I'm... I'll do it! All right, fine! I'll have the stuff waiting in the lobby, and you'd better be here in 15 minutes because I have a plane to catch. Do you hear me?" he then ranted a bit.

"Wow, and Mom says Uncle Drell has a short temper." Thor muttered to himself.

Al then scrambled to get his things packed after he finished his phone call. Once he was gone, the toys came to life.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jessie cheered. "We're finally going! Can you believe it?"

"Congratulations, Jessie." Princess Sherbet smiled to her excitement.

"That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be ridin' in, Bullseye," Stinky Pete told the toy horse. "First Class all the way."

"You know what? I'm actually excited about this," Woody smiled to the others. "I mean it. I really am."

"You're not the only one." beamed Princess Sherbet.

"And why shouldn't you be?" Stinky Pete smiled to Woody.

"Yee-Haw!" Jessie beamed before dancing with Woody in happiness. "Swing your partner, do-si-do~, Look at you, dancing cowboy!"

"Look!" Stinky Pete beamed as he began to dance with the other Round-Up toys. "I'm doin' the box step."

"Heh. Box Step." Thor chuckled from that.

Princess Sherbet shrugged at that one; it was good, even if it was a little obvious. They soon recreated the Woody's Round-Up intro as they had some fun. Thor smiled until he felt something himself.

"You okay?" Princess Sherbet asked.

"I'm not sure, but... It's like... I feel my friends coming." Thor replied.

"Really?" asked Princess Sherbet.

"Yeah!" Thor replied. "I can feel their magic energy!"

"That's good, right?" Princess Sherbet asked.

"Oh, it's better than good!" Thor beamed. "I knew they'd come looking for me sooner or later!"

* * *

"Oh, I can definitely feel the signal getting stronger," Atticus noted. "It's practically going wild over here!"

"That's great, Atticus." Mo smiled to him. 

The both of them peeked in through the vent and saw Thor with Woody and the others.

"We found Woody! ...And Thor, surprisingly!" Mo exclaimed. She and Atticus then stomped on the ground twice at once to alert the others.

The others kept venturing until they heard the clattering.

"That's the signal, Patch," Sabrina told the former Dalmatian. "Let's go." 

Patch nodded and followed her. Soon the whole group had reconvened at the source of their signal.

"What's going on, Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"See for yourselves." Atticus replied, gesturing to the open vent to show what he and Mo had found. 

"It's Woody!" exclaimed Lionel. "...And Thor, too! But who are those people with them?"

"I don't know, but we gotta get in there." Atticus said, trying to open the vent.

"Uh... Atticus?" Mo spoke up.

"Ugh, I should've had this opened in a flash." Atticus said.

"Atticus...?" Cherry spoke up.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"You're a toy!" The others reminded him of why his god-like strength didn't work.

"Oh... Right... I forgot." Atticus then said bashfully. 

"Alright, to get in there, we'll hafta use our heads!" Mira stated... 

Before everyone turned to Rex. "What're you all looking at me for?" he asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, the gang was using the toy dinosaur as an impromptu battering ram. "BUT I DON'T WANNA USE _MY_ HEAD!" he shrieked as they charged towards the vent.

The vent door then burst open and they all came flooding out of the vent to save Woody and Thor.

"What's going on here?!" Stinky Pete gasped.

"Buzz, guys!" Woody said, surprised to see his friends from back home. "Hey, how did you find me?"

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" Slinky announced. 

"You heard of Kung-Fu? Well, get ready for 'Pork-Chop'." Hamm challenged the Round-Up Gang, thinking they were Woody's captors.

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Mr. Potato Head called out, taking out some shoes and put them in his eye sockets before charging toward Jessie.

Cherry snorted a bit. "That was smooth, Mr. Potato Head." 

"Alright, enough fun and games; grab Woody and Thor and let's blow this pop stand!" Patch announced.

"Hold it, now!" Woody soon cried out. "Hey, you don't understand! These are my friends!"

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Rex added.

"No, Rex, I mean _they're_ my friends!" Woody told the toy dinosaur.

Slinky and Bullseye were soon growling at each other.

"Hey, stop it!" Jessie scolded. "You leave him alone, springy dog! Hey!"

"Guys, please stop!" Thor cried out. 

"Oh, for Pike's sakes..." Woody sighed before putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly, getting everyone's attention.

The others flinched from the whistle before looking to him.

"Woody, you're in danger here," Buzz reminded his best friend. "We need to leave now."

"Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan!" Rex added.

"I know. It's okay, Buzz," Woody replied. "I actually wanna go."

"Whaddyou _mean_ you want to go?!" asked Booster. "Didn't you hear us?! What about Andy?"

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Potato Head added.

"Woody, what's gotten into you?" Mo asked.

"Look, the thing is, I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll, and these guys are my Round-Up gang," Woody replied. "Except for maybe Thunder Boy and Princess Sherbet here."

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"What am I talking about? Woody's Round-Up!" Woody replied before turning on the TV to show an episode of him riding on Bullseye before showing them the merchandise with his face on it. "Oh, it's this great old TV show, and I was the star. See, now, look! Look! Look at me! See? That's me!"

"This is weirdin' me out." Hamm commented, uncomfortably. 

"Just... Look at all this stuff!" Woody replied as he showed them more merchandise. "A yo-yo! I was a yo-yo, guys!" 

"Whadda you mean 'was'?" asked Mr. Potato Head.

"Anyways... It's nice to see you're okay, Thor." Lionel stated.

"Yeah... I tried to catch up with ya guys, but somehow I ended up where Woody was," Thor replied. "I wanted to go after you guys with my magic, but... I guess our powers don't work with us as toys."

"Pretty much," said Lionel. "And yet we were able to sense your magical energy, even in these forms, but I'm not complaining."

"I assumed that was the Saiyan in me, but we're glad to see you and that you're alright." Atticus smiled to his best guy friend.

"Woody, stop this nonsense, and let's go." Buzz told his best friend.

"Ah, Buzz. I can't go," Woody told him. "I can't abandon these guys. They need me to get into this museum. Without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever!"

"Woody, you're not a collector's item," Buzz replied. "You're a child's plaything. You are a toy!"

"Ooh, nice callback." Atticus complimented.

"Isn't it though?" Lionel beamed as he had to appreciate that.

"Yeah, remember, Woody?" Cherry soon added.

"For how much longer?" Woody then asked Buzz. "One more rip, and Andy's done with me. And what do I do then, Buzz? Huh? You tell me."

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who once taught me that life's only worth living if you're bein' loved by a kid," Buzz replied. "And I came all this way to rescue that toy."

"Well, I guess you wasted your time." replied Woody.

"Woody!" The adventure group frowned a bit.

Buzz looked very disappointed before looking to the others. "Let's go, everyone." he then told them.

"Wait! I'm gonna come too," Thor told his friends. "I promised I'd help find a way to get Princess Sherbet back home."

"Okay... We'll see what we can do." said Lionel, bringing Princess Sherbet and Thor along.

"But... But Andy's coming home tonight!" Rex exclaimed.

"Then I guess we'd better make sure we're there to greet him." replied Mira.

Everyone else soon got going into the air vent while Woody and Buzz were left behind a bit.

"I don't have a choice, Buzz," Woody told his best friend. "This is my only chance."

"To do what, Woody?" Buzz replied. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life."

"Come on, Buzz, let's get going." Booster told him.

"Right behind ya." Buzz nodded as he went to go after the others.

Woody watched his friends leave, but was now beginning to doubt the choice he had made for himself.

"Good going, Woody!" Stinky Pete said in relief. "I thought they'd never leave."

Woody turned to see the television, where his TV counterpart was talking.

 ** _"Now, remember, deputies, the real treasures are your friends and family,"_** said Woody on TV. **_"But before I go, kids, I wanna share something special with you; for the times when I'm not around."_**

"Woody?" Stinky Pete called as the cowboy doll had other things on his mind.

 ** _"You've got a friend in me~,"_** TV Woody began to sing with a guitar before a boy was shown next to him which looked a lot like Andy. ** _"You've got a friend in me, You've got troubles, Well, I've got 'em too, There isn't anything, I wouldn't do, We stick together and see it through 'cuz, You got a friend in me, Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, Bigger and stronger too, Maybe, But none of them will ever love you, The way I do, It's me and you, boy, And as the years go by, Our friendship will never die, You're gonna see it's our destiny~"_**

The others continued to leave down the vent, unaware of what was going on, though Andy's toys looked very sad about Woody's choice of staying behind for the museum in Japan.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Cherry said to Princess Sherbet. "You're the princess of the Land of Toys and you came to Earth to find a young boy to marry and make as your prince to save your world from the clutches of the evil ones such as The Dark Warrior?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I told you!" Princess Sherbet replied. "Why did you repeat in the form of a question?"

"...Why _did_ I repeat it in the form of a question?" Cherry then wondered.

"Because of exposition," said Lionel. "For those who aren't familiar with her backstory."

"I was told that you are also adventurers." Princess Sherbet said to the adventure group.

"Yes, we are," Cherry replied. "It's weird to explain, but we travel all over to help out people."

The others nodded in response.

"Bless you for having such a helpful and handsome friend." Princess Sherbet smiled hopefully to Thor.

"I'm flattered, but my heart belongs to another." Thor smiled back politely.

"Long story; so you say you're in need of help getting back to your world?" asked Lionel.

"Yes," Princess Sherbet replied. "I'm not sure how I got in this world or ended up in that horrible human's place. The plus side though is that I was able to meet Jessie and Bullseye. I'm not sure about the Prospector though, he's very fatherly, but I feel like he's hiding something."

"Not to mention he sounded like that Frasier guy from _Cheers_." Thor added.

"Also known as..." Lionel gulped. "SIDESHOW BOB! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ah, come on, he couldn't be that bad." Cherry shrugged as they didn't know anything yet.

"Buzz! Guys!" Woody's voice soon called out.

The others then looked over curiously. "Yes?" They then replied.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody soon told them, on his way over, though he then suddenly thought of something and went back in for a moment. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll be back in just a second."

"Way to go, cowboy!" exclaimed XR.

* * *

Woody ran over to the others. "Hey, guys, come with me!" he said.

"What?" asked Jessie, surprised.

"Andy will play with all of us, I know it!" Woody replied.

"Woody, I-I-I don't know," Jessie stammered nervously. "I--"

"Wouldn't you give anything just to have one more day with Emily?" Woody smiled in comfort. "Come on, Jessie. This is what it's all about: To make a child happy. And you know it."

Jessie thought it over for a moment before agreeing.

"Bullseye, are you with me?" Woody then asked the toy horse.

Bullseye beamed and licked his face like a happy dog.

"Okay, good boy," Woody laughed a bit from that before turning to Stinky Pete's box. "Prospector, how 'bout you?"

Strangely enough, Stinky Pete was shown to be out of his box and soon used his pic-ax to make the vent shut as he looked angry now.

"Prospector?!" exclaimed Jessie.

"You're outta your box!" Woody added.

"I tried reasoning with you, Woody," Stinky Pete said. "But you keep forcing me to use extreme measures."

Woody's eyes widened in realization. "Waitaminute, it was _you_ who turned on the TV last night, not Jessie!" he shouted.

"Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum," Stinky Pete replied. "Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?"

"You really a _re_ Stinky Pete, aren't you?" Woody glared.

"Prospector, this isn't fair." Jessie told the Prospector.

" _FAIR_?! I'll tell you what's not fair!" Stinky Pete grew aggressively angry. "SPENDING A LIFETIME ON A DIME STORE SHELF watching every other toy being sold. Well finally my waiting has paid off, **AND NO HAND-ME-DOWN COWBOY DOLL IS GONNA MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW!** "

* * *

"See? He totally sounds like Sideshow Bob!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Heh... A lot of people sound like Sideshow Bob... Like Frasier on Cheers..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Or Frasier on Frasier!" Thor added.

"Or Lieutenant Tom Dodge in the movie Down Periscope!" Cherry then said.

"You stalk his _IMDb_ , don't you?" Mo asked from that last part.

"Eh, not anymore, but I admired him in the more stressful days of school." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, for... He was the bad guy all along!" Lionel exclaimed. "We have to go back and help Woody! That Stinky Pete is bad news!"

"Buzz! HELP BUZZ, GUYS!" Woody cried out.

"We're coming, Woody!" Patch proclaimed heroically.

"It's too late, Woody!" Stinky Pete glared at the cowboy doll. "That silly Buzz Lightweight and those meddling adventure brats can't help you."

"His name is Buzz Light _year_ , and they're not adventure brats!" Woody retorted.

"Whatever," Stinky Pete scoffed. "I've always hated those upstart space toys."

"WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME?!" Mira scowled as her fiery redheaded nature came out.

Booster pulled to open the vent, but it wouldn't budge. "It's stuck! Whaddo we do?" he asked.

"Should I use my head again?" asked Rex.

Just then, they heard footsteps. "It's Al!" Buzz exclaimed and the toys flopped into their carrying cases.

Jessie gasped and she and Bullseye quickly got back to their foam containers.

* * *

"Look at the time. I'm gonna be late!" Al panicked to himself as he began to pack his stuff up. "Oh, figures. I can't miss this flight! I've gotta pack. All right. Let's see. Uh, wallet, keys, tickets, uh, passport, beef jerky, very expensive over there. Shower!" he then sniffed himself a bit before shrugging it off. "Oh, I can skip the shower. I just gotta get outta here now!" he then said as he went to the elevator to leave.

"Now what?" Mo asked.

"Quick, to the elevator!" Buzz suggested.

And so the group ran to the elevator shaft.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys?" asked Thor. "I think we've got trouble..."

As the elevator rose, there stood the Dark Warrior, along with the evil Emperor Zurg!

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the LAST TIME!" Zurg announced.

"It's Zurg!" exclaimed Rex and Team Lightyear in unison.

"And... Some other guy!" Cherry added from the Dark Warrior.

"It's the Dark Warrior." Princess Sherbet realized.

"Pretty generic name..." remarked Mr. Potato Head.

"So, Princess Sherbet, I see sending you to another world wasn't enough," remarked the Dark Warrior. "Now I will obliterate you AND your little friends!"

"No! Don't!" Princess Sherbet cried out. "We'll stop you!"

"And we'll stop you too, Zurg!" XR added.

"We'll just see about that!" Zurg said, moving his blaster towards Team Lightyear.

"Watch out!" Rex cried out for Team Lightyear. "He's got an ion blaster!"

The group jumped out of the way aa Zurg shot his weapon, which launched several little yellow orbs.

"Careful! He's got ping pong balls!" Thor cried out.

"The emergency hatch!" Buzz told the others. "Come on!"

They soon went that way as Princess Sherbet soon mustered as much bravery as she could to take down her arch-nemesis.

"You'll never get back home as long as I'm around." The Dark Warrior growled to Princess Sherbet.

"Oh? That's where you're wrong, creep!" Patch announced. "We intend to help her, and _you_ aren't gonna stand in our way!"

"Oh... How sweet... You have a new pet... Perhaps you'd like to be destroyed together..." The Dark Warrior laughed.

"Bring it on." Patch replied as the Adventure Group stepped out behind him.

"Who's this?" The Dark Warrior asked. "Your little army?"

"Might as well be," Cherry replied. "We might be toys, we might be small, but we're mighty!"

"And we'll totally kick your butt!" Thor added as he and the others attacked the Dark Warrior.

"Truly admirable." Princess Sherbet smiled at the adventure group in gratitude.

The Dark Warrior tried to fend them off, but he was soon overwhelmed by being attacked, all at once, by seven toys who were either equal to, close to, or half of his size. "This is impossible..." he grunted. "I should be crushing you little brats into spare batteries and discarded parts!"

"We might not have our usual powers, but at least the magic and power of friendship and teamwork is on our side." Atticus remarked calmly, though aggressively towards the Dark Warrior.

"Bah! Stuff... And nonsense!" The Dark Warrior scowled. "I've destroyed lesser creatures for holding on to such childish beliefs in the face of despair, and you... Will be no different!"

"You're gonna pay for what happened with Princess Sherbet!" Thor glared. "I promised her I'd get her home, and I won't let you get in my way!"

"You all may be toys, but you're forgetting I have abilities mightier than your own since I'm no mere toy villain like Evil Emperor Zurg!" The Dark Warrior snarled.

"One, how can we forget something we didn't know about?" asked Lionel. "And two, forgot, or didn't care? And three: blah-blah-blah, let's just GET THIS LOSER ALREADY!"

The group let out a collective shout as they attacked once more.

"Ooh, I'm enjoying this more than I should." The Dark Warrior chuckled.

"We don't _need_ special abilities to stop you!" Patch growled.

"Just try it!" The Dark Warrior laughed.

"Gladly!" Thor replied as he rammed into the Dark Warrior head-first, making him teeter on the edge of the elevator shaft. Princess Sherbet then walked over, stared the Dark Warrior in the face, smirked, and then blew lightly, making him fall over the shaft. 

The Dark Warrior yelled out as he fell all the way down.

"You were very brave and strong." Princess Sherbet smiled to Thor.

"Well, I try." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Plus, we beat Zurg together!" XR added. "Now let's get to the ground floor and save Woody!"

They soon went to get going after the villains were dealt with, but there was another one they had to face.

* * *

"Finally." Al grumbled as he left the elevator once he finally made it on the first floor.

Woody and Slinky struggled to hold onto each other as Al walked towards the building exit. Stinky Pete yanked Woody back, making Slinky lose his grip. Stinky Pete then forced Woody back into the case as it closed as the group soon fell out of the emergency hatch from that. Al exited the elevator, taking Woody with him, and the toys followed.

"How are we gonna get him now?" asked Rex.

Mr. Potato Head pointed to an idling Pizza Planet truck. "Pizza, anyone?" he asked.

"Well, I am hungry, now that you mention it..." Lionel replied.

"He means the Pizza Planet truck," Cherry said. "Heh. Another callback to the original, eh?"

"Yep!" Lionel nodded as they dashed towards the truck.

"Slink, take the pedals. Rex, you navigate," said Mira as she slid a stack of pizza boxes under the wheel. "Hamm, Potato Head, work the levers and knobs!"

Mr. Potato Head pushed some buttons and the air conditioning blew out in Patch and Slinky's face.

"Ooh~" A familiar voice oohed.

"No way." Cherry then muttered.

"Strangers." One voice said.

"From the outside." Another voice added.

They soon looked up to see a trio of Little Green Men hanging in the center of the car.

"Way!" Lionel replied.

Buzz groaned. "Oh, no..."

"It's the LGMs!" Booster exclaimed.

Rex pointed. "He's at the red light. We can catch him!"

"Maximum power, Slink!" Buzz ordered, and Slinky pushed on the gas pedal with all his might, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't it go?" asked Mira.

The LGMs pointed at the stick shift. "Use the stick of power..." They said.

Standing atop Hamm, Mr. Potato Head struggled to get the car into gear. He jammed it hard, and the truck sped forward.

"That works!" Cherry yelped out a bit.

"Buckle-up, guys, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Atticus remarked.

"Rex, which way?" Buzz soon asked.

"Left! No, no! I mean right!" Rex replied. "That's right! No, I mean left! Left is right!"

"Good grief, man! Just PICK A DIRECTION!" XR exclaimed.

"Buzz, he's turning left!" Rex soon said. "He's turning left!"

Buzz soon swerved that way, nearly making everyone else fly around in the car. The aliens soon flew out the window so Mr. Potato Head helped them out, showing a rare nice guy side.

"Oh, I seriously doubt he's gettin' this kind of mileage." Hamm said, reading from a book about driving.

"Go right!" Rex then told Buzz. "To the right! Right, right, right, right!"

The truck turned again and Mr. Potato Head and the LGMs whipped back into the truck, safely.

"You have saved our lives!" The LGMs chanted. "We are forever in your debt!"

Mr. Potato Head slapped his forehead and groaned. The toys sped into the airport, parking in the unloading area.

"There he is!" Booster pointed at Al, who was checking his case with the ticket agent.

"This is it," Cherry said. "The big moment to save Woody."

"And since you helped me against The Dark Warrior, allow me to help you against this Al of Al's Toy Barn." Princess Sherbet said with a low curtsy.

"Um, sure thing, Princess Sorbet," Cherry replied. "You can help."

"Close, but I'll take it." replied Princess Sherbet.

The toys snuck up behind Al, hidden inside a pet carrier. 

"Once we get through, we just need to find that case." said Buzz.

* * *

The pet carrier was checked and the toys rode down the conveyor belt with the bags. When the carrier tumbled onto the lower conveyor belt, it burst open, freeing the toys.

"Huh... So this is what it looks like before I fall asleep for a plane ride." Patch commented.

"There's the case!" Slinky pointed out to a green suitcase.

"No, there it is!" Hamm pointed to the left.

"You take that case, and we'll take this one!" Buzz said.

Hamm, Rex and Mr. Potato Head ran to the case on the left. They unzipped it and found a jumble of camera equipment. Team Lightyear ran after the case on the right and Buzz kicked open the latch.

"Okay, Woody, let's go!" Buzz called out and soon, The Space Ranger reached in and opened it, only to be punched and knocked off the belt by Stinky Pete, who climbed out and waved his pickaxe at Buzz. 

"Take _that,_ space toy!" The Prospector remarked.

"Not so fast, Dr. Crane!" Lionel replied as Woody popped up beside Stinky Pete and got him in a headlock. "No one does that to my friend!"

"Or _our_ leader!" added Mira.

"Your choice, Woody," Stinky Pete soon told the cowboy doll. "You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. **NOW GET IN THE BOX!** "

"NEVER!" Woody glared.

"FINE!" Stinky Pete glared back, raising his pic-ax.

"Incoming!" Thor yelled out before rolling like a ball and bowled down Stinky Pete out of the way. "Strike!"

Stinky Pete stumbled to his feet until Buzz grabbed him. "FOOLS!" he ranted. "CHILDREN DESTROY TOYS! YOU'LL BE RUINED! FORGOTTEN! THROWN AWAY, **SPENDING ETERNITY, ROTTING IN SOME LANDFILL!** "

"Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime." Atticus smirked.

"Right over there, guys!" Woody added.

The toys soon brought over a different suitcase for it to be the end of Stinky Pete once and for all.

"No. No! No! Aaaaugh!" Stinky Pete cried out as he was about to suffer a fate worse than death, for a toy like him anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor's little sister was shown with a new friend, hugging her as they had a great time together at camp.

"It was great meeting you, Amy," Phoebe smiled. "I hope you and Barbie have a great trip back home."

"Thanks, Phoebe, I hope you and Raggedy Ann do too." The new girl smiled back.

The two girls then went to grab their bags until Amy found something new in her bag.

"Look, Barbie. A big ugly man doll," Amy said as she went to collect Stinky Pete, putting him in her bag with the Barbie doll. "Ooh, he needs a makeover."

"Hi!" said the Barbie to Stinky Pete as she turned her face to reveal glittery paints on her face like tattoos. "You'll love Amy. She's an artist!"

Stinky Pete could only sob pathetically as he was taken to his fate.

"Happy trails, Prospector!" called Woody as he and Buzz waved.

"Hey, Woody!" said Booster. "We can't get Jessie out!" The case was approaching the end of the line, and Jessie was stuck inside.

"We can't run out of time!" XR cried out. "No toy gets left behind as long as I'm around!"

"I love that enthusiasm, XR, but what can we do?" Buzz pondered.

Woody tried to pull Jessie out, but it seemed nearly hopeless as it seemed like the cowgirl doll was going to be gone forever.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused before looking to Bullseye before getting an idea. "I remember this from the time I met the Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa. Horse travel works more than you think it would."

"What does that mean, Fudo?" Cherry asked her best friend.

"Woody and Buzz? Ride Bullseye like the wind!" Atticus replied.

Bullseye reared up and took off.

"Yee-ha! Giddy-up!" Woody whooped.

* * *

The four sidled up next to the moving luggage tram. Woody and Atticus jumped onto the tram and struggled to open the case. The baggage handlers approached, and Woody and Atticus froze, watching in horror as the case was loaded onto the plane. Woody and Atticus snuck aboard, finding the case and opening it, with Jessie on top of the foam.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said Woody. "But I believe you're on the wrong flight."

"Woody!" Jessie beamed before hugging the cowboy doll.

"Come on, Jess," Woody smiled to the cowgirl doll. "It's time to take you home."

"But what if Andy doesn't like me?" Jessie then pouted doubtfully.

"Nonsense! Andy'll love you!" Woody replied.

"Besides, he's got a little sister." Atticus then added.

"He _does_?!" Jessie beamed from that. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"

Woody grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled her out of the case. The trio ran behind a suitcase, hiding from the baggage handler. Before they could escape, though, the doors closed. Buzz and Bullseye stared in disbelief from the runway below. Cherry looked quite nervous in suspense.

"It's okay, Cherry, I know we can do it." Sabrina soothed the perky goth.

"Heh, of course! I know that." Cherry replied.

Lionel clutched her hand tightly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"What are we gonna _do_?!" asked Jessie.

"C'mon! Over there!" Woody said. Using his pull-string like a lasso, he managed to secure a bolt protruding from the landing gear.

Woody, Jessie, and Atticus swung down, landing beside Buzz on Bullseye's back.

"Oh, Woody, you sure about this?" Atticus asked as this was an intense situation.

"Not like we have any other options!" Woody yelled as they all landed on Bullseye behind Buzz. He disconnected his pull string just as the plane picked up speed, escaping just in time.

"We did it!" Jessie cheered. "That was definitely Woody's finest hour!"

"Nice roping, cowboy." said Buzz as he gave Woody his hat back.

"Let's go home." Woody replied.

The plane then flew right over their heads, taking off from the runway, making Jessie and Woody literally hold onto their hats.

"Yeah, let's go home." Atticus smiled to the cowboy doll.

And so, they headed back to Andy's house.

* * *

It was very late at night and the toys arranged for a welcome home surprise for Andy.

"You think Andy's mom will notice the new toys?" Cherry commented as she and her friends helped out.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lionel shrugged as they finished up. "Either way, Andy's gonna be pretty happy about this."

"I think that's about everything then," Cherry said. "I just wonder though... How are we gonna get home?"

"Maybe Drell will take us home?" Atticus shrugged.

"But he doesn't even know where we are." Cherry replied.

"Actually, he _does_!" said Thor. "How do you think he sent me after you guys?"

"I figured you got here somehow," Lionel replied with a shrug. "Never really wondered HOW in particular..."

"Don't worry," Thor beamed. "My uncle's so smart and always prepared."

"Well... He's one of those things..." Cherry mumbled.

"Might as well get going before Andy gets back," Patch replied. "We did our job, now it's up to Drell to get Princess Sherbet to where she needs to go."

"I can only hope so," Princess Sherbet said. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome!" The adventure group smiled to her.

"Especially you, Thunder Boy, I hope my prince is as handsome and helpful as you are." Princess Sherbet beamed before kissing Thor's cheek in gratitude.

Thor grinned bashfully at that. "Aw, shucks... Tweren't nuthin'!" he replied with a chuckle.

The adventure group was then suddenly sucked away by a magic portal, changing them back to normal. Before the toys could wonder or ask what just happened, they soon heard Andy's voice and resumed their positions to help welcome their boy back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group and Princess Sherbet landed back in Drell's house.

"Perfect timing..." Lionel noted.

"First time for everything." Cherry replied.

"Ah, you cut that out," Drell said, walking by. "I don't procrastinate."

"If you say so," shrugged Cherry. "But we have to find some way to get Princess here back to her homeworld."

Drell soon took a look over.

"Um, hello." Princess Sherbet waved.

"Princess Sherbet... I have heard of you..." Drell said. "You're from the Land of Toys."

"Speaking of which, is that like that Christmas movie Babes in Toy Land?" Cherry then asked.

"No, no, that's a different place, but I should get this little lady back home... Somehow..." Drell replied. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that the Dark Warrior brought me here." Princess Sherbet informed.

"Yeah, he _did_ mention that during our 'fight'," Atticus replied. "Seemed pretty proud of it, too."

"Hmm... Well, I'm sure I can get you back home somehow," Drell said to Princess Sherbet. "I haven't been to the Land of Toys in quite a long time though."

"Well, no time like the present, right?" asked Sabrina.

"I'll say, it might take a while though," Drell replied. "Speaking of which... Would anyone like to visit Toy Land?"

"Heh... Maybe for the holidays..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"We'll pencil it in," Lionel noted. "And then see if anything clears up before then."

"Now... To get you home... I might have something..." Drell said, taking out a simple handbag.

"That little thing might have a solution?" Atticus asked.

"Haven't you met Mary Poppins?" Drell replied. "This thing can hold a whole lot and more."

"Ah..." The others nodded.

Drell soon emptied his bag which carried a lot despite its small size.

"Also makes me think of Felix the Cat's magic bag... In a way though." Cherry said.

"Eh, maybe," Drell replied. "Though that bag mostly transforms."

"Where'd he even get that magic bag anyway?" Atticus wondered.

"I think it was given to him when he was a kitten actually..." Drell pondered that himself. "I just know that he better keep that from his nephews: Inky and Winky."

"Alright, now let's get to the important stuff." said Thor.

"Maybe... This!" Drell said, taking out a glowing orb.

"The adventure group replied in awe." A random narrator said.

"Aww!" The group then groaned.

"I said ' _awe_ '," The narrator told them before spelling it out for them. "A-W-E."

"Ooh!" The group then beamed.

"That's better." The narrator then said.

Lionel blinked. "...The hell was _that_?!" he asked, confused.

"This is a Wishing Orb," Drell informed. "This can make anyone who holds it to make any wish they desire to come true."

"Have you always had that?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't remember where I put it," Drell said. "I know it's an ass-pull, but it's the only way I know how to right now to take Princess Sherbet back home."

The group shrugged.

"I was talking about that random guy talking just then, but okay, sure." Lionel replied.

"Oh, that narrator?" Cherry asked. "I guess he got left behind from when I met George of the Jungle with my sister."

"Which hasn't been uploaded." The narrator told her.

"PerkyGoth14 is just one person!" Cherry defended.

"Ohhh," said Lionel. "I thought it'd just be a B.L.A.M."

"BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR--" said a very obnoxious voice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lionel shouted angrily.

Princess Sherbet gasped.

"Sorry." Lionel said sheepishly from his language.

"Yes... Anyway..." Drell said before giving the wishing orb to Princess Sherbet. "Take this, and it'll take you back home. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you against the Dark Warrior, and hopefully, you can find your prince."

"Yeah," said Mo. "Keep on fighting the good fight! We're rooting for ya!"

"Thank you all so much," Princess Sherbet smiled. "If I could, I'd knight you all right now."

"That'd be pretty sweet, even by our standards." Patch replied.

"But your gratitude is thanks enough." Atticus added.

"I wish... To go home." Princess Sherbet told the wishing orb. And in a zap of light, she was transported away instantly.

"My wishing orb!" Drell cried out as his magical item was gone with the toy princess.

"Ah, well," Thor shrugged. "Everything can't be solved so easily. That thing felt like a cheat code anyway."

"I'm proud of you though, kiddo, you really matured during your own little adventure." Drell smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Uncle." Thor replied.

"You're really growing up and that makes me happy." Drell replied.

"I just don't want people to think I'm stupid," Thor pouted. "Cherry's other friend doesn't seem to think highly of me."

"Ah, it doesn't matter what she thinks," said Drell. "You get as smart as you wanna, but don't let it overtake your big heart."

"Heh. I'll try my best, Uncle Drell." Thor beamed.

"Good boy." Drell smiled and pet him on his head proudly.

"Well, another adventure concluded without a hitch," Lionel replied. "We might as well go home."

"Yeah, let's get you guys home," Drell said before using his magic to take them all back to where they were before they were sent away. "Have a safe trip back."

Suddenly, the kids were all back at the Butler house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Parents, we're home!" Cherry announced.

"That was a pretty good one," Atticus said. "I think I liked that time with Woody and Buzz better than the first time."

"I know I sure did." Lionel nodded.

"And I got to have an eventful summer like my little sister!" Thor beamed.

Everyone agreed to that.

Thor soon yawned a bit as he now looked tired. "Who knew being a toy would be so exhausting?"

"Aw, poor Thor." Atticus chuckled from that a little.

"Well, we don't hafta worry about that for a _long_ while!" Lionel replied. "Now we can rest up and kick back!"

"Yeah, I guess that's the plus side about adventures sometimes, coming back home feels so great." Mo nodded to that.

"Oh, yeah." Cherry agreed.

"I wonder where we could head to next?" asked Lionel curiously.

"Mm-mm..." Patch shrugged. "It's been a while since we saw Scooby-Doo though."

"Say, Lionel, you like Scraps so much, why don't you adopt him as your pet?" Cherry then suggested. "I mean, I know you have Furrball, but it might be nice if Scrappy had a home."

Lionel pondered. "...That's a pretty good idea, really," he replied. "Glad you thought of it!"

"Heh." Cherry chuckled bashfully.

"I guess we could see the Mystery Inc gang again," Atticus smiled. "They really help shape up my aspirations in becoming a detective when I grow up."

"Okay then, looks like we're going on a trip!" Thor and Sabrina noted.

"We spoke at the same time!" Thor beamed, shaking Sabrina a bit. "We're really coming in touch with our family side."

"Stoooop shaaaking meeee!" Sabrina cried out.

"Oops. Sorry." Thor blushed then as he stopped.

"Good ol' Thor!" Lionel remarked as everyone had a good laugh about that.

Thor smiled bashfully and innocently to his friends from that. At the bottom of the screen, words appeared:

_**Executive Producers:** _   
_**Cherry Butler** _   
_**Lionel Schwartz** _

"Oh, I guess it's parodying old sitcom endings now." Thor said as we cut to the exterior to the house with a studio audience applauding with random written credits.

"Sure looks that way." said Lionel as the credits played over a montage of the group just hanging out and doing fun stuff together.

"So... Scooby and the gang?" Thor prompted.

"Should be nice," Cherry replied. "Atticus and I met the Teen Angels who hang around Captain Caveman with Cath once."

"Huh... Alright," replied Lionel as the credits kept going. "I guess Captain Caveman isn't an animal either. He's basically a really hairy dude who lived in Bedrock at one point."

"Makes about as much sense as anything else around here." Mo replied.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Okay, at this point we're just dragging it out by now." said Atticus as the credits were wrapping up.

"Sit, Scrappy, sit! Good dog!" A voice said like in the classic 1980's TV Studio Productions, but with Scrappy-Doo instead of Ubu the dog like in the end of the sitcom _Family Ties_.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!" Scrappy replied.

The End

"Heh. Nice," Lionel chuckled. "See you next time, everyone!"


End file.
